What's a girl to do?
by Inuyasha Kagome 2gether
Summary: Tohru is a optimistic girl living in the Sohma house, who have become her family. But there is something else there. I suck at Sums. pairings KyoTohru.
1. In the beggining

Hello, I am so happy to be getting back to business, so anyway, here it is… 

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**A new ray of hope**_

Tohru sat in the living room of the Sohma family's house, her new home.

The Sohma's were kind enough to take her in after she was found living in a tent outside the Sohma household. She had already known one of the Sohmas, which was Yuki. Then she met Shigure and Kyo. She soon found out that they had a terrible curse. Vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac possessed them. Yuki, the rat, Kyo, possessed by the vengeful spirit of the cat, who was tricked into not going to the zodiac feast by the rat, and Shigure, the dog, have taken poor Tohru into their home. At first she was just staying until her grandfather finished remodeling the house, but the men of the Sohma family soon realized that they needed her. So they stole her away from her abusive family and have taken her into their cursed family.

"Tohru, I'm hungry." A little boy, who, at first glance would not look his age, or act like it, said happily.

"Alright Momiji, what would you like?" Tohru asked warmly.

"Miso soup please." Momiji said excitedly.

"Coming right up, Momiji." Tohru got straight to work on cooking. Everyone in the Sohma family loved Tohru's wonderful cooking. The smell of it made them all go crazy. Kyo on the other hand was very picky about what he ate, so Tohru would always make him an extra special dish. She would usually make him fish or she would take the onions and leeks out of the dish she made, as long as it wasn't miso.

She hummed to herself as she stirred the ingredients together in his soup.

"Tohru Tohru, I love it when you hum. It sounds so good." Momiji commented on her lovely singing voice. Tohru smiled lovingly at him and patted him on the head.

"Thank you Momiji. My mother taught me that song."

"Could you sing it for me someday?" Momiji asked innocently.

"Sure. I'll sing it to you when it's time for bed, how about that?"

"That would be great!" Momiji said excitedly. He ran around the kitchen jumping up and down singing…" Tohru is going to sing for me, Tohru is going to sing for me!"

Tohru smiled and laughed at his playfulness and got back to stirring his soup.

"There, all done." Tohru said pouring the hot soup into a bowl.

"Yay, yay, the soup is done!" Momiji yelled happily as he sat down in his chair and started sipping it.

"Careful, it's hot." Tohru warned.

Just then Kyo and Yuki walked through the door, pushing and shoving eachother to get into the house first.

"Tohru, I'm hungry, fix me something to eat will ya?" Kyo asked in his usual tone of voice. Tohru just smiled at him and nodded.

Would you like something to Yuki?" She asked kindly.

"Please, I'll have whatever that delicious smell is coming from."

"It's Miso soup. Would you like some of that?"

" Yes, that would be great." Tohru poured Yuki a bowl and then got to work on fixing Kyo his special dish.

Now don't judge Kyo by his attitude, he was one of the first ones to start missing Tohru when she was taken back to her family. Him and Yuki finally gave up trying to forget the girl and went and got her, they found her together, which is a really big deal, by using the address Tohru had given them so they could visit.

"Here you are Kyo. I made you your favorite, salmon." Tohru smiled.

Kyo looked up at her and grumbled a thank you. She nodded happily and got straight back to work.

"Hello one and all. And how is our lovely flower this morning?" Shigure asked coming in from his study.

"Good morning Shigure. I'm fine thank you. Would you like something to eat as well?"

"If it's your lovely cooking, then I'll have whatever you made." Shigure said happily with his usual grin on his face.

Tohru poured a nice hot bowl of miso soup for Shigure and sat it down in front of him.

"There, eat up Shigure." Tohru said happily in a sing song voice. Something had her really happy this morning and all the Sohmas were dying to know. It just so happened that Kyo asked first.

"What's got you so happy squirt?" He asked in a softer tone than usual.

"Me? Nothing, I just feel happy today." Tohru smiled.

The Sohmas looked at eachother and then back at Tohru.

"Anyway, I have some shopping to do, would anyone want to come with me? I need to pick up a few groceries." Tohru asked turning to all of them. They all raised their hands and shouted, "I do!" even Kyo, which was a surprise to Tohru because he never really wanted to go anywhere.

"Great, you can all come and help me. This is going to be so much fun!" Tohru said excitedly while she cleaned the kitchen. She started to hum to herself again and Momiji recognized the song. It was the song she was humming earlier.

Momiji went upstairs to his room to change and after words Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure went up as well. Tohru finished cleaning and went to her own lovely room that Shigure had made for her to change as well. She put on a white sundress, grabbed a light yellow jacket and ran downstairs to meet the rest of the Sohmas, waiting for her. She slipped on the light jacket and they were out the door within minutes.

Tohru and the Sohmas walked down the street to the grocery store and went inside. She grabbed a shopping cart and started to wheel it down the isle.

"Okay everybody, split up and find what you want. The necessities are milk, bread, fish, and some spices that I can get, but the rest of you, if you find something that you want go ahead and bring it here and put it in the cart. Ready…GO!" She shouted, attracting a lot of attention from the other people in the store, and she herself went to get the necessities.

With Kyo…

"Why did I have to come anyway. It's not like I wanted to or anything." Kyo mumbled to himself as he walked down the isles.

'Of course you did. You're just saying that because you don't want to admit you like her.' Said a voice in his head. (It's his sub-conscious, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha)

'SHUT UP!' Kyo screamed in his head. He punched a shelf full of cereal making it fall and topple over him. Tohru was right in the other isle picking out a few special spices when she heard the food fall over. She pushed the cart as fast as she could to the other isle to help when she saw Kyo emerge from the boxes of dried food.

"Kyo! Are you alright!" Tohru asked concerned as she abandoned her cart and rushed to his side.

"I'm fine!" he yelled at her. Just then Tohru's eyes went from just being concerned to being sad and concerned.

"I mean, I'm fine." He said softly, trying to control his anger. Tohru once again put a smile on her face and nodded happily, glad that he was all right.

"Maybe you should help me and we'll find something you like together." She said holding out her hand to help him up. He nodded and took her hand as she pulled him to his feet. He looked down at her and into her beautiful porcelain face. As she continued to smile her loving smile Kyo could feel the corners of his mouth curl into a grin. Before this urge to smile grew, he turned his orange yellow eyes away before he became entranced with her chocolate colored ones.

"Alright, lets see, I need to get the milk and then you can help me pick out the fish you want." Tohru said as cheerfully as ever.

The truth with Kyo was, as long as he wasn't in a terribly bad mood, he felt he could relax more when he was around her. And he did. Whenever he was alone with Tohru he let his guard down and just…relaxed.

"Kyo?"

"Hm." He grunted.

"What made those boxes fall on you?" Tohru was peeked with curiosity as to what could have made those cereal boxes fall on him.

"Well, I…got mad and…punched them." He said.

"Oh. Okay, (sigh) I was afraid someone had pushed them on you on purpose. I'm glad you are okay though." Tohru said smiling her famous smile again.

At this Kyo couldn't help it any longer. He let a small smile grace his lips and freely shoed it. That is, until he spotted Shigure staring at them.

Shigure had a great big smile on his face as he saw Kyo let himself smile. But that was it for Kyo, he was angry now. Shigure walked over to them and set his stuff in the cart.

"That will be it for me, I guess I'll go look at the novels over there." Shigure pointed to the bookshelf and ran as fast as he could before Kyo could catch him.

"What was that about?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know?" Kyo shook his head and walked beside Tohru once again. They finally made it to the Milk and then they went for the fish.

"Okay Kyo, you can choose whatever kind of fish you want." Tohru said happily as she picked up some sushi. Kyo walked around the selection of fish and chose Salmon. Should have figured.

"Alright, all done. Let's find the others and go home." Tohru said joyously.

Kyo could feel himself smile again. He felt the urge to hug her but knew that if he did, he would turn into a cat.

Maybe I forgot to mention that Tohru's favorite animal of the Chinese zodiac is the cat. When she was little, her mother, Kyoko, told her of the rat's trickery and why the cat was not part of the Chinese zodiac. Tohru cried and said that she wanted to be a cat. She was born in the year of the dog, but she wanted to be a cat.

In Tohru's eyes, her favorite will always and forever be the cat.

After they found everyone, including Shigure, they went to the check out line and paid for the food.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure had all insisted on carrying the groceries and Tohru and Momiji led the way to the house, unlocked the door and set down the stuff.

"Thank you so much everyone. That was so much fun." Tohru squealed.

As soon as they got home there Yuki offered to help Tohru with dinner.

"Thank you Yuki. I really appreciate it." Tohru said happily mixing the spices together.

"So what are we making today Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"I was thinking octopus, Sushi, and some miso soup. But I know Kyo doesn't like Miso so I'm making him something extra special." Tohru said while stirring in some more spices.

Yuki looked at Tohru weirdly.

'Why does she put up with him? He yells at her, and calls her names, and she still smiles at him with her lovely warm smile. A smile that he does not deserve to see, but she stays happy and cooks him something that he would like. He doesn't deserve her smile or her love for this family,' Yuki said angrily in his mind. Tohru looked up into the enraged face of Yuki and became confused.

"Um, uh, I'm sorry." Tohru said.

Yuki immediately lost his rage and looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry if I said something that made you mad. I'm really sorry."

"You didn't say anything to make me made Ms. Honda. I was just thinking. Please don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." Yuki said trying to make her stop apologizing.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh, could you pass me the oregano?" Tohru asked kindly.

Just then Haru entered the house.

"Haru!" Tohru said in surprise and excitement.

"Hey." He waved. Then noticing Yuki he walked over and smiled.

"Hey Yuki." Tohru remembered the conversation her and Haru had.

Flash back…

"You could say, he was my first love…" Haru said not looking at her…

End flashback…

Tohru smiled warmly at the two.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Haru?" Tohru asked kindly.

"All right." Haru said. He sat down at the table and relaxed his arm on the table.

Tohru smiled and went back to work on the soup and Kyo's fish.

Tohru went over to the cabinet and stood on tiptoes to get the plates. Yuki rushed over to her and caught the plates before they fell all over the floor.

"(Sigh) thank you so much Yuki." Tohru sighed with relief.

"I'll help set the table Tohru, why don't you get the others." Yuki said taking the plates from her and shooing her way to the hall. Tohru, the entire time was looking like she was confused.

She walked up the stairs to get Momiji and Kyo from their room.

They had to share a room, since Momiji is a boy, he couldn't possibly sleep with Tohru, and Yuki absolutely refused to share a room with him so Kyo was stuck with having him there. He didn't go down without a fight though, but as usual, Yuki won.

She walked up to the door slowly and knocked.

"Kyo, Momiji, dinners ready. Do you want to come down and eat?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Be there in a minute." She heard Momiji's voice.

"Momiji? Is Kyo-kun in there?"

"No, he's on the roof. Do you want me to get him?" Momiji called through the door.

"No that's alright, I'll get him." Tohru was worried now. She swiftly walked to the front of the house were the latter was. She climbed up it and peeked her head up over the top.

"Kyo?" Tohru looked around

Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I am going to have a few plot twists and a lot of jealousy. So if you like just click and tell me if I should make them kiss. By the way, this takes place after she met Kisa. Bye-bye.


	2. Her first kiss

**Hello, I'm back. I have some special things in store for Tohru in this chapter. Anyway, enough suspense, lets get back to the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Though I wish I did, but hats off to Takaya. You're awesome!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Her first kiss**

Just then an orange haired boy looked up and saw her.

"Hold on, I'll be right there." He sat up and walked over to Tohru. Holding out his hand, she took it and he lifted her up.

"Thank you, Kyo." Tohru smiled her shining smile at him.

"What is it with you and coming up here to get me?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"I don't know. I just like it up here. It's nice. Oh, I cooked you your favorite so you wouldn't have to eat the miso soup and octopus if you don't like it." Tohru said fiddling with her fingers.

"Thanks." Kyo lay back down on the roof and stared up at the millions of shining bright stars.

Tohru sat next to him, and she lay back too.

"Kyo, I was just wondering…why do you always come up here?"

"Because…up here, my problems seem so much smaller." Kyo said softly. It surprised Tohru a bit but she smiled and giggled a little.

"What are you laughing at?!" Kyo shouted.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something my mom used to tell me…If you feel like there is no problem bigger than yours that you can't figure out, then look to the stars. They will make all your problems go away and make the solution clear." Kyo looked over at her amazed.

"Your mom said that?" He asked disbelievingly.

Tohru nodded. "Uh huh." Tohru's eyes were glazed over and the stars sparkled in her beautiful brown orbs. Kyo was entranced in them. His eyes traced her face and landed on her lips.

Tohru looked over at him and smiled lovingly at him.

He sat up on his elbows and saw her blushing with his cat-like eyes.

"Tohru I…" Kyo tried to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. He was inching closer to her, their faces just mere inches apart.

"Kyo, what are you…?" He slowly closed the gap between them and captured her rosy lips in a short but loving kiss.

"Kyo?" Tohru said breathlessly.

He blushed and rolled back over.

"Sorry."

"I'm not mad Kyo. You don't have to apologize." Tohru said happily. Kyo couldn't help but smile but he was blushing ten shades of red. All the while being watched by a perverted dog, who, by the way, was dancing on the spot. Their curse might be lifted after all.

Later after dinner Momiji went upstairs to bed early because he really wanted to hear Tohru's song.

He swiftly tucked himself into bed. Kyo was in the bed next to the corner.

"What are you so excited about?" Kyo asked in his usual tone. He was thinking about Tohru and their kiss on the roof.

"Tohru said she was going to sing to me." Momiji said excitedly.

Kyo looked at him in surprise. Just then Tohru came into their room, smiled at Kyo, walked over to Momiji's bed and sat down.

"Alright, what would you like me to sing?" Tohru asked kindly.

"I want you to pick."

"Hm…Oh, I know one. But I just might want to dance. Wanna dance with me?" Momiji jumped in bed with excitement, He got up and stood next to Tohru. Kyo rolled his eyes and rolled over.

(A/N I do not own this song. I did shorten it a little, though)

"_When I think, of what I've been through_

_I can see, that you've always been there for me._

_To tell the truth, don't know what I'd do,_

_Without you, half of my dreams would not come true…_"

Tohru started moving as soon as she got the beat to the song down, and Momiji started to follow. Kyo sat in his bed with his eyes closed listening to Tohru's beautiful angel-like voice. He opened his eyes and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Tohru dancing with Momiji.

"_You are the one, that I have hoped for_

_Know my life, means so much more_

_Now we can be, together forever_

_Just you and me_

_Me here for you, You here for me_

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you_

_I always knew that you'd be right here for me_

_And it was you, who stuck with me when my skies were blue_

_And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you_

_Since the day, you came into my life_

_I knew then, that you'd be someone right by my side._

_Then you proved, you're a friend to me_

_In my heart, forever you will always be_

_You are the one that I have hoped for_

_Know my life, means so much more_

_Now we can be, together forever_

_Just you and me, there for each other_

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you_

_I always knew, that you'd be right there for me_

_And it was you, who stuck with me when my skies were blue_

_And it was you who, stayed by my side it was you_

_It was you, who is always right by my side_

_And I just can't do it you helped me through it_

_Were friends forever, like best friends should be_

_You'll always be, a special part of me_

_It was you, who showed me I got a friend in you_

_I always knew that you'd be right there for me_

_And it was you, who stuck with me when skies were blue_

_And it was you, who stayed by my side it was you_

_It was you, who showed me how it should be_

_I always knew, that you'd be right there_

_And it was you, was you, who stuck with me when skies were blue_

_And it was you, I knew that I could count on you_

_It was you that showed me, I got a friend in you_

_I always knew that you'd be right here for me_

_And it was you that stuck with me when skies were blue_

_And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you._

_You are a friend to me_

_It was you…_"

Tohru's song ended and Momiji jumped in the air. They had danced and twirled around the room, all the time, oblivious to Kyo, who was watching them. Kyo had never heard Tohru sing before, but he loved the sound of her voice. Not only was she beautiful, but she had the voice of angels.

Tohru was breathing heavily.

"Thank you Momiji. I haven't sung like that in a long time. Now go to bed." Tohru said tucking him in.

"Good night Kyo" Tohru said sweetly and smiled warmly at him.

" Tohru?" Momiji suddenly asked.

"Do you think you could sing to me some other time?"

"Of course." Tohru smiled lovingly at him and walked out of the room to hers.

"Kyo?" Momiji asked again. Kyo grunted and turned over.

"What?" He asked aggravated.

"Do you love Tohru?" He asked innocently.

Kyo growled warning him to shut up or he'll get hurt.

Momiji rolled over and went to sleep almost automatically.

'Do I? I kissed her didn't I? Is that what I call this feeling? Love?' Kyo kept asking these questions in his head as he kept staring at the ceiling.

Morning soon came and Kyo had not gotten any sleep. He heard soft footsteps go towards the bathroom, which he figure was Tohru going to take her shower for the day. He decided to get up and wait till she was out of the shower to take his. (Dah!)

Tohru got dressed in her school uniform and went downstairs to start breakfast. She put on her little apron and got straight to work on making eggs and bacon. Yuki came down into the kitchen and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Tohru almost dropped the pan in her hand in surprise.

"What was that for?" She asked confused.

"Ah, our little flower up making us breakfast as usual I see." Shigure entered the kitchen just in time. Shigure flashed a smile to Tohru and sat down in his usual chair.

"Good morning Shigure. Do you want some tea?" Tohru asked.

"Please and thank you." He said happily.

"Here you are. Be careful, it's hot." Tohru said in a sing song voice.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" Kyo asked walking into the kitchen.

Tohru smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said happily.

Kyo rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat next to Tohru's usual seat.

She scraped food onto each of their plates and sat it down in front of them.

"Here you go, I hope you like it." Momiji came down and sat in his chair. He looked around the table at everyone's plate and noticed that there were only four plates, including his.

"Tohru, aren't you going to eat?"

" No, I'm not hungry. Go ahead." She waved. Momiji shrugged and dug into his food. Soon they were off for school. Momiji skipped ahead of them like always.

"Tohru!" Came a rough, female voice from behind them. They turned around to see a tall blonde haired girl and a smiling black haired girl walking towards them.

"Uo, Hana!" Tohru called happily waving to them.

"Hey kiddo, what's up." Uo asked happily.

"Nothing. Wanna walk to school with us?" Tohru asked kindly to her life-long friends.

"Sure." Uo said and patted Kyo on the back.

"Hey Orangey." Uo teased.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled.

"Tohru, how is your life at the Sohma's?" Hana asked.

"Its great. I sang to Momiji last night. And it felt great!" Tohru said excitedly. Hana smiled warmly at her excited friend.

'She hasn't sung in a really long time. I guess they **are** helping her recover from her loss.'

Tohru was smiling all the way to school. She walked Momiji to his class and said hi to Haru.

"S'up." Haru said.

"Nothing really. Are you coming for dinner tonight Haru?" Tohru asked kindly.

"Maybe, depends on how I feel."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll make a plate for you, just in case." She smiled and waved good-bye to him and Momiji. Haru couldn't help but smile. He liked Tohru, more than he wanted to admit.

Ding Ding Ding

Tohru rushed into class and sat down in her seat in front of Yuki, next To Kyo and Hana. Uo was in front of her.

"Okay class, today…"

The day went by fast. When the final bell rang, Haru and Momiji caught up with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki, and they all walked home together. Tohru said b to Hana, and Uo as they passed their houses.

"So, what's for dinner?" Momiji asked.

"I think we'll have dumplings, what do you think?" Tohru asked.

"Yummy. That sounds great Tohru! Can I help when we get home?" Momiji asked excitedly.

"Actually I have to work today, so I will be leaving the house as soon as we get home, but when I get back you can." Tohru said.

"Okay!" Momiji said excitedly and started to skip home.

Kyo was walking next to her as usual when something came into his head.

"Hey, when do you get off?" He asked in his usual tone.

"Sometime around 5." Tohru answered with her usual smile.

Kyo nodded. When they got home Tohru set her stuff down in her room, and put on a different dress. It was a soft pink, long sleeved, button up dress, and she ran out the door.

5 rolled around quickly. Tohru went around back and took out her last trash bag. When she when she went inside there stood Kyo.

"Kyo? Did you come to walk me home too?" She asked confused but happily.

"Yeah, so?" He asked defensively.

"I'm so glad!" Kyo blushed and Yuki came in through the door.

"Tohru I'm sorry I'm la…" Yuki spotted Kyo and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuki asked roughly.

"I wanted to walk Tohru home if that's alright!" Kyo yelled back.

"Why the sudden interest in her safety?" Yuki questioned.

"Look you stupid rat, I just thought I'd walk with Tohru back home, if you can't handle that then go home now!" Kyo yelled.

"I always walk Ms. Honda home. I'm not leaving without her, stupid cat." Yuki said calmly.

"Don't call me stupid ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled furiously.

"Um, uh…guys, please stop fighting. I would be happy if you both walked me home. I like spending time with both of you." Tohru said softly blushing. They both looked at her in amazement.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Alright Ms. Honda." Tohru hung up her uniform for work and walked out with both of them.

"Ah, you all are home. We have a visitor." Shigure said happily when they got home. As they walked in the door, to their surprise, it was Hatori.

"Hatori-san! It's great to see you again." Tohru said excitedly.

" You, too Tohru. But I'm afraid that my visit isn't filled with good news. (sigh) Akito wants to talk to you again. He wants to come here and stay the night." Suddenly Shigure looked serious and everyone in the room was tense. Yuki had a look of horror on his face and Kyo was glaring at Hatori.

"Really?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Yes. He wants to…see how well you can keep our secret." Hatori said gloomily.

"He…wants to come here? When?" Yuki asked seriously.

"Well, tomorrow. He wants all of you to stay home tomorrow and stay with him."

Yuki looked horrified. He was sweating from head to toe. He looked down at Tohru nervously.

"If he harms just one…"

"That's enough Yuki. She will be fine."

"I don't trust him." Kyo said angrily.

Tohru looked confusedly at him and Yuki.

'Are they worried about me? I know that I didn't like the look in his eyes when he was talking to me the first time. But he never really tried to hurt me. I hope he doesn't hate me! That would be awful! What if he tries to hurt Yuki, or Kyo, or even Shigure! What if he tries to hurt Hatori again?!' Tohru thought.

"Don't worry, he just wants to visit with you. I don't think he is mad or anything." Hatori said.

"That would be a first." Yuki said bitterly.

"Now Yuki, is that anyway to talk about me?" Came a gentle voice from behind him

They turned around to see Akito standing right behind them.

"Hello again Tohru Honda. Kyo, I haven't seen you in such a long time." Akito said kindly.

He walked up to them followed by Haru.

"Oh hello again Akito-san." Tohru said curtsying. Kyo just glared at him.

Akito smiled at her, but his eyes kept their never ending, hateful look.

He walked up to Yuki and grinned.

"Hello Yuki. I am really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I think I will stay in your room tomorrow night.

Yuki had that same look in his eyes as he did the first time Tohru saw Akito talk to Yuki.

There was nothing she could do this time. If she pushed him he surely would hate her, and she had no excuse this time either.

'What am I going to do?!' Tohru thought desperately.

"Um…uh, Akito-san, would you like me to make you some tea?"

"No thank you, maybe tomorrow. We must be leaving now Hatori." Akito said turning and walking back to the car.

Tohru silently sighed in relief and waved good-bye to Hatori and Akito.

**Hello. I hope their kiss wasn't too soon. I was kind of placing this sort of after the 5 volume of Fruits Basket. Anyway, Akito is coming to stay for the night at the house? Scaaaaaaary, am I right? I really hope I am getting the character's personalities right. I think I got Tohru down pretty good, and I think I got Yuki down. Calm and happy, until Kyo comes around. I know Kyo is a little out of character but this is supposed to be a romance between Kyo and Tohru. Even Yuki is jealous. I can't wait to start on Chapter 3. But to my unhappiness, I have to wait. My computer is doing the stone-age thing again and it won't work for me. The Internet is being a pain in my ass so I can't exactly upload anything right now. Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Everyone in the Fruits Basket: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Akito Sohma

Hello. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving. Anyway, I was a little nervous about writing Chapter two and I thought you all would think it was too soon, but know that I think about it, its about time, right? Well, anyway, let's get to the fic.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Akito Sohma**

Tohru woke early, as always. She took a quick shower and dressed into a white summer dress that showed off her upper body and waist very well and she got strait to work on cooking breakfast for everyone, including Hatori and Akito. They were not there yet. But they would be soon. Just then Kyo came down the stairs and to the table.

Tohru put her famous smile on.

"Good morning Kyo, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." He said lazily.

"I'm glad. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Whatever, just not leeks."

"How about some rice balls?"

" Sure." Kyo said.

Tohru giggled with excitement and got strait to work making everyone rice balls.

Yuki came down later and then the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, except for Tohru, who was oblivious to their sudden ice over.

"I'll get it!" Tohru's voice rang out. She rushed over to the door to be greeted by Hatori and Akito.

"Come in, Breakfast is almost ready. I hope you like onigiri." Tohru said brightly.

"Thank you Ms. Tohru." Hatori said happily. Tohru smiled brightly at him.

"Hatori, how are you? Akito, is everything alright?" Shigure asked in his usual happy tone.

" Hello Shigure." Hatori said.

"Shigure, why don't you ever visit me?"

"I'm sorry Akito, but I am so busy with work. I'll visit you soon okay, but for now. You are here. Now lets sit and enjoy our flower's wonderful cooking." Shigure chimed as he sat down at the end of the table.

Akito took a seat next to Yuki. Yuki froze and was sweating.

"Yuki, why so tense. Are you frightened of me?" Akito asked in a gentle tone. Tohru looked into his eyes to see they were full of anger, and darkness.

"The Rice balls are done!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Here you go Akito. I hope you like them." Tohru smiled at him. Akito looked at her for a minute and then smiled.

"Thank you Tohru Honda." He said.

Tohru walked around giving everyone their food and then took a seat next to Kyo. He was glaring at Akito.

Momiji took a bite of his rice ball and squealed in delight.

"Yummy Tohru Tohru!" Momiji yelled.

"Thank you Momiji." Akito glanced at Momiji, who was oblivious to his gaze.

"Um, uh, I was wondering, if everyone, would like to go to the park today, as long as Akito-san approved." Tohru said nervously.

Akito looked across the table at her and smiled.

"Of course. The park is a lovely idea. We can go after breakfast." Akito had a look of great interest. This was his chance to get Tohru alone.

Tohru packed them all a lunch and they pilled into Hatori's car. Tohru sat between Kyo and Yuki. Akito and was up in front with Hatori and Shigure, Haru, and Momiji sat in the very back.

"Were here." Hatori said plainly. He opened the doors and Tohru grabbed the basket.

"Akito would you like to pick the spot?" Tohru asked.

Sure, how about right there. Under that big willow tree." Akito pointed to a tall willow tree.

"That's a wonderful place, there is a lot of shade and its away from people." Tohru said excitedly.

Momiji skipped over to the willow tree and pranced around its branches. Tohru laughed and giggled at Momiji's child-like play and walked over to him.

"Momiji, would you like to help me set up?"

"Would I ever!" Momiji said happily taking the basket. Tohru took out the giant picnic blanket and spread it across the grass. Momiji laid down the plates and food.

"Okay everyone, go ahead and get what you want. There is plenty of food so don't worry about taking too much."

Tohru had packed fish for Kyo, Miso and leek soup for Yuki, onigiri, dumplings, various vegetables and fruits, cake, brownies, and other various desserts.

" Tohru Honda, may I talk to you for a second?" Akito asked. Kyo and Yuki tensed and glanced over at Tohru and Akito.

"Um…Su…"

"Tohru, would you help me over here. I can't find the silverware." Yuki called.

"Oh, hold on a second Akito-san. I'm very sorry." Tohru bowed in apology and ran over towards Yuki and Kyo.

"They are right here Yuki. Is there anything else you need?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Stay away from Akito. He is dangerous." Yuki warned.

"But, he doesn't seem dangerous."

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but Yuki's right, Akito is way too dangerous to be alone with." Kyo said not looking at them. Yuki glanced at him. They seemed to have this mutual agreement and truce for now, just until Akito went back to the main house.

"He seems fine. Besides I can't be disrespectful. I have to go talk to him. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Tohru smiled and rushed back over to Akito, who was standing a great distance away from the willow.

"Sorry Akito-san. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I want you to take care of Yuki and the others." Tohru looked up into his eyes confused. What was he talking about?

"Akito-san, I…don't understand."

"You don't need to understand, just take care of them." Tohru was starting to get worried about him.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?" Tohru asked worriedly. She reached her hand up to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine. Just take care of them." Tohru retracted her hand quickly and nodded. The worry had still not left her and she decided to ask Hatori to check him. She couldn't do it. For some reason…she had a feeling that she shouldn't touch him, or something bad was going to happen.

They walked back over to the group and got their plates. Kyo and Yuki sighed in relief. They had been waiting and ready to rush over to her if something happened.

They could relax now, though.

"What do you think of the fish Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"It's great, thanks." Kyo said gently, surprising the hell out of everyone there, except Tohru. She smiled brightly at him and nodded, taking a bite of her Onigiri.

After words Tohru pulled out a Frisbee.

"Anyone want to play?" She asked waving it around. They couldn't play any contact sports like football. So Tohru had to make due.

"I'm in!" Momiji shouted.

"I guess I could." Shigure said.

"I'll play." Yuki said.

"Why not, have nothing else better to do." Kyo said lazily.

"Hatori-san, are you in?" Tohru asked kindly.

"No that's alright, I thought I'd just read a bit."

"Do you wanna play Akito-san?"

"Sure, why not."

They all ran to the middle of the field. No one was there because, well, school was still in session.

"Ready?" Tohru threw the Frisbee to Kyo, who threw it to Haru, and so on and so forth.

Akito was pretty good at the game for never leaving the Sohma estate.

But there was a trick or to up his sleeve that he wasn't revealing yet.

'Its your turn Tohru Honda.' Akito threw the Frisbee to Tohru but was intercepted by Yuki, which was a good thing too, because as soon as he caught it, he fell and didn't get up.

"Yuki?! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, (cough) I'm fine." Hatori ran over to them and looked him over.

"You'll be fine Yuki. But maybe you shouldn't play anymore." Hatori suggested.

Yuki gave a quick look at Kyo, who nodded.

"Oh, I hope Yuki will be okay." Tohru said worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Kyo said. Tohru looked over at Kyo and nodded. But the feeling of worry was still there.

" I think we have had enough Frisbeeing for one day." Akito said.

The whole time they were at the park Kyo would not let Tohru go anywhere without himself or Haru. Even Momiji would do, but he followed Tohru everywhere anyway.

"Kyo, it's alright, I can go to the bathroom by myself." Tohru said as they walked to the restroom.

"Just…(sigh) I don't want you to be alone anywhere okay. Not with Akito around." Kyo said.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"I was wondering, why do you and Yuki not trust Akito-san?"

Kyo didn't answer at first.

"Let's just say, he has done some pretty mean things in the past to us and we don't trust him anymore." Kyo said not looking at her.

"Yuki, is so scared when Akito talks to him now. I don't understand. But his eyes…they seem so full of hate. I wonder if he hates me?" Tohru said sadly. Kyo glanced over at her, and saw her sad expression.

"Don't get all worked up about it. Akito hates everyone. He just has a great way of hiding it."

"Yeah, but…I also have been wondering…If Akito is the one that controls your…curse." Tohru was wandering in her own thoughts. Kyo looked at her surprised.

He had never really thought of it before. I mean sure he thought about how their curse came upon them, but he never actually thought that it might be Akito's doing.

"Or maybe, your curse is still upon all of you, because the rat's and the cats spirit still hate eachother. Maybe if you and Yuki forgot your differences and accept eachother for who they are, maybe the curse would be lifted?" Tohru kept thinking out loud and Kyo was listening intently.

Tohru looked up at the sky and then at Kyo.

"Oh, it's just a guess. I have been thinking about it a lot. But if it helps break the curse, then its worth a try right?" Tohru asked, looking up at Kyo sadly for the first time. He looked straight into her brown eyes and saw that she was being sincere and she really wanted the curse to be broken, so they could be happy and experience things they never could before.

"Maybe." Kyo said putting his hands behind his head. He seemed a lot more at ease now. But he would never accept.

After that little discussion, Kyo didn't start as many fights with Yuki as usual, but they still fought occasionally. They pilled into the car and went back home.

"I'll get started on dinner then. Does anyone have anything in mind?"

"How about liver and leeks?" Yuki said. Kyo didn't say anything, mostly because he knew that every time Tohru made that, she would make him his very own special dish of salmon.

She started humming a song as she worked, and when she thought no one was around she started to sing parts of it softly.

(I don't own this segment)

Akito was walking by the kitchen and over heard her singing.

" _Through the wind and the rain She stands high as a stone_

_In a world, she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, where she's loved_

_Concrete Angels_…"

Tohru kept humming and singing to herself, oblivious to Akito standing in the doorway.

He walked by into the hallway and up the stairs.

Momiji jumped into bed. He was promised another song after dinner and it was definitely after dinner.

"Kyo Kyo, is Kyo excited about Tohru's singing, too?" Before Kyo could answer Tohru came into the room and sat on Momiji's bed.

"What song shall I do for you today?"

"Oh, I know!" Momiji leaned close to Tohru's ear and whispered something in it. They had made a game out of it, just to give Kyo a surprise.

"Oh, that's a good one, okay." Tohru stood up and cleared her throat.

"_When clouds above you_

_Start to pour_

_And all of your doubts, rage like a storm_

_And you don't know, who you are anymore_

_:et me help you find what you been searching for_

_Somewhere there's a field and a river_

_You can let, your soul run free,_

_Someday let me be the giver, let me bring you peace_

_Somewhere there's a break in the weather_

_Where your heart and spirit go free_

_Someday it will be for the better_

_Let this bring you peace_

_Boy, I know you, think no one sees_

_The weight on your shoulders_

_But you can't fool me_

_And aren't you tired, of standing so tall_

_Let me be the one, to catch you when you fall_

_Somewhere there's a field and a river_

_You can let, your soul run free_

_Someday let me be the giver, let me bring you peace, baby_

_Somewhere there's a break in the weather_

_Where your heart and soul go free_

_Someday it will be for the better_

_Let this bring you peace_

_Let me bring you joy_

_Let me bring you peace_

_Take these tears that you've cried, and trust them to me_

_Let me give you hope_

_Let me give you a home_

_Be the one constant love, that you've never known_

_Somewhere there's a field and a river_

_You can let, your soul run free_

_Someday let me be the giver, let me bring you peace. Baby_

_Somewhere there's a break in the weather_

_Where your heart and spirit run free_

_Someday it will be for the better_

_Let this bring you peace_

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, someday_

_Let me be the one, let me be the one, to catch you when you fall_

_Let me bring you somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, some, somewhere_…"

Tohru finished the song and Momiji clapped loudly. Tohru blushed a bowed.

"Thank you Momiji." Kyo was smiling. Tohru had promised to sing to Momiji every night since it helped him sleep. To tell you the truth, it helped him, too. He would relax so much more when she sang.

"I'll sing to you tomorrow, okay, goodnight Momiji." Tohru kissed him lightly on the head.

"Sweet dreams Tohru." Momiji yawned.

"Sweet dreams to you to Momiji."

"Good night Kyo, and thank you, for looking out for me today." Tohru said just loudly enough for Kyo to hear.

"Night." Kyo was glad that it was dark in the room, for he was blushing bright red. Tohru was too, she wanted to hug him more than thank him.

She walked knocked on Yuki's door.

"Yuki? Are you still awake?"

She could hear footsteps coming to the door. She was expecting it to be Yuki, but it wasn't…It was Akito. He pulled her into the dark room.

"Um, uh Akito-san, is Yuki in here?" Tohru said asked as she tried to focus in the pitch-black room.

" No. But I am. And I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Tohru asked politely.

"I overheard you singing in the kitchen earlier, something about concrete angels."

"Oh, well, yes. It was a song my mother taught me. Well, one of them anyway."

"Oh, you sing a lot?"

"No, I only sing to Momiji, after dinner, because it helps him sleep."

"What song did you sing for him today?"

"I sang, Somewhere."

"Sing it for me."

Tohru was taken aback by his request.

"Um, sure…" Tohru cleared her throat and re-sang the song. Akito sat in the bed and listened intently to her. When she finished Akito spoke softly.

"Thank you, that will be all." Akito ushered her out of the room and into the hallway.

Tohru sighed and made her way to her room, to find Yuki sitting on her floor.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Tohru rushed over to him.

"I'm…fine." He said hesitantly.

"No, your not something is wrong. Please tell me." Tohru said sincerely.

Yuki looked up into her worried eyes.

"I can't go back to my room. I wont. He's in there."

"Akito-san can't be that bad. I just sang to him." Yuki looked up in utter horror.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked urgently. If he had harmed her in any way…

"No, of course not, he just asked me some questions and asked me to sing the song I sang to Momiji tonight, that's all. You and Kyo are so worried that he will do something to me. Why?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Well…because, that is just how he is to outsiders of this family. He tried to hurt you earlier during the Frisbee game, with the Frisbee. But I jumped in front and caught it."

Tohru suddenly remembered when Akito-san had thrown her the Frisbee, but Yuki got in the way and caught it.

"He was…trying to hurt me? Why? Is it because he hates me? He hates me doesn't he? That's awful." Tohru ranted on and on about how awful it was that Akito hated her.

"Tohru, don't take it personally, he hates all living things." Yuki said.

"That's almost exactly what Kyo said." Tohru said in a matter of fact tone.

Yuki smiled.

"Tohru, what did you and Kyo talk about, on your way to the bathroom?" Yuki asked seriously.

"Nothing really. I told him my guesses about why you all are still cursed and he listened."

"Would you tell me?"

"Well, I have two theories. One is that Maybe Akito controls your curse. My other is more about you and Kyo's attitudes towards eachother. I think that if you two would put aside your differences and accept eachother for who they are, then the curse would be lifted. But it's just a guess." Tohru said childishly.

"That is a really good guess though. It might work but there is no way I can get along with Kyo. He gets on my nerves too much." Yuki said angrily.

"That's what he said, too." Tohru giggled. Yuki looked over at her and wanted to hold her. He longed to hold her in his arms and keep her there. But he couldn't.

"I'll set up a bed for you on the couch, if you like." Tohru said cheerfully.

Yuki leaned over and kissed her gently. It took Tohru by great surprise.

"That would be great." Yuki said happily. Tohru was blushing and she swiftly went downstairs to set up Yuki's bed. She hadn't responded like she did with Kyo's kiss, but it felt weird to her. Why would both of them kiss her?

Yuki came downstairs to find Tohru on the couch fast asleep. She had sat down without knowing it and fell asleep, lost in her thoughts. Yuki smiled and kissed her forehead as he went back upstairs to her room. He didn't want to mess up her bed so he got two big blankets and a pillow and slept on the floor.

**Konnichiwa, I am glad that this chapter is over. But the funny thing is, It only took me 2 hours to write 11 pages. I am really getting into this story. Anyway, I am sitting here listening to the Gundam Seed ending song, Annani Issho Dattanoni. I love it. Anyway, I want to give thanks to my Cousin Amanda and her friend Mimi because they are the ones who got me hooked on Fruits Basket. I think it is so Kawaii! Anyway, I have to go. Bu-bye. **


	4. Uo and Hana

Konnichiwa! How was it? I smell a love triangle going on here. Of course there always was but…I sort of…say spiced it up a bit. Anyway, here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. ::Whisper unfortunately whisper::

Chapter 4

Uo and Hana

Tohru woke up on the couch the next morning.

"(yawn) Where, where am I?" She had not noticed that she had fallen asleep on the couch last night.

'Oh, I'm so stupid, I fell asleep on the couch! I must go apologize to Yuki!' Tohru thought urgently. She rushed upstairs silently and knocked on her door.

"Um, Yuki-kun? Are you awake?" Tohru opened her door quietly. Just so all you know, Tohru has already forgotten that Yuki kissed her last night.

" Ms. Honda? Sorry, you had already fallen asleep on the couch so I grabbed a few blankets and slept here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch, I can't even remember what I was thinking about. But I feel so stupid, I'm really sorry." Tohru got into one of her "sorry" fits again.

"Ms. Honda it's quite alright. I slept fine in here. So don't panic."

"(Sigh) That's good. Anyway, um…I'd like to get dressed now, so…" Tohru said happily.

"Oh, of course. Sorry Ms. Honda."

"Thanks, I'll be right out." Tohru shut her door behind Yuki and got dressed into a bright yellow, low cut sundress. She pulled the sides back into a ribbon and walked out of her room to run straight into Kyo. Poof!

"Oh, no, I am so sorry Kyo. I'm so stupid I can't believe it. I am so SORRY!" Tohru said sincerely panicking.

She picked up Kyo and his clothes and carried him into her room.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Will you stop saying that?! It was an accident so stop apologizing!" He yelled. Tohru set him on her bed next to his clothes.

"Okay." Tohru sighed and turned around just in time before another poof and Kyo was back to normal. He quickly got dressed.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Kyo said lazily.

"Okay." Tohru said happily. Kyo shook his head.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" Tohru asked kindly.

"I don't care as long as it isn't…"

"No silly, I was thinking some pancakes? "

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay!" Tohru said excitedly and bounded off to the kitchen. Kyo sighed and walked out of her room.

"Having fun are we?" A familiar voice rang out. Kyo turned around to see Akito staring at him intensely.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked.

"I just want to know if that ugly girl is taking care of my precious family." Just then something in Kyo rose to the surface.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Kyo screamed. Akito glared and walked slowly towards him.

"What did you say?"

"I said don't-you-ever-talk-about-her-like-that-AGAIN! She is the kindest person any of us have ever met and she doesn't freak when we change! She cooks and cleans for us, and she worries about us! She does nothing but take care of us so don't you ever speak about her like that! " Kyo yelled. Akito swung his fist at Kyo, hitting him square in the jaw. He swung a series of punches to his chest and stomach and finally back to his jaw, sending him flying into the wall. He hit the wall hard making it break and Kyo fell from the second story.

Downstairs Tohru heard the crash.

"Kyo? Yuki?" Tohru walked outside to see Kyo, struggling to get up. She ran to his side and kneeled down next to him.

"Kyo! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said roughly. His efforts to get up were fruitless. Tohru's eyes started to fill with tears. She looked over his body. He had cuts and scraps all over his body and face and his jaw was starting to swell.

"Shigure! Hatori!" Tohru called into the house, her voice filled with frantic worry.

First came Shigure and then Hatori.

"Kyo? Did you and Yuki get into a fight again?"

"Shut up Shigure."

"Hatori, he's hurt." Tohru choked out.

Just then they heard a car door shut and they knew that Akito had left.

"Tohru, go inside. I'll get Kyo in there." Hatori said.

"But…" Hatori smiled.

"It's alright, go on." Hatori said, slinging Kyo's arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll go get his bed set up." Tohru rushed inside.

"What did you say to make him so mad at you? He said something about Tohru didn't he?" Hatori asked and Kyo nodded.

"Well, lets get you inside."

"I swear everyone is trying to destroy my house." Shigure said.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand out here and complain about your house?" Hatori asked, a little annoyed. Shigure came trotting in after Hatori. Tohru walked behind them to make sure that Hatori didn't fall.

"There. Now, let me get my bag and I'll be right back."

"I'll go make you some pancakes in case you get hungry." Tohru said brightly as she scurried off to the kitchen downstairs.

"So, what did he say?" Shigure said starting towards the door.

"None of your business." Kyo said.

"You do know you had her extremely worried, once she saw how badly hurt you were she started crying." Shigure said his final words as he walked out of the room before Kyo could comment.

But he didn't feel like commenting. It was true. He could hear it in her voice. But, if they only knew…

Hatori came in a few minutes later and sat down next to his bed.

"You took quite a beating from him."

"Yeah, but look what it got me."

"Was it worth sticking up for her?" Hatori asked as he swabbed Kyo's cuts with peroxide. He winced at the searing pain the medicine brought but calmed a little as Hatori started to wash it. He wrapped his badly cut wounds and bandaged up his small scraps.

"I guess." Kyo answered finally. Hatori smiled and stood up.

"There wont be any school for you today, or for a few days. Since you fell from a two-story wall. I still can't see how you could anger him so much?"

"…" Kyo had nothing to say.

A few minutes before Hatori left Kyo's room. Tohru came rushing in with Kyo's pancakes.

"I sort of figured you weren't going to go to school, and I wish that I could stay here and take care of you, but…I promised my mom I would graduate high school, so I have to go. I made you a lunch and it is in the refrigerator, so if you get hungry just ask Shigure. I made him promise to take care of you and not let you out of this bed. I called in to work and told them I couldn't come in today so I will be home as soon as school is over to check up on you." Tohru said in a rush. She was already dressed into her school uniform.

Hatori just stood there and smiled. It was rare for him but he was even trying to hold in a laugh.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Don't leave the bed. Thank you for breakfast." Kyo said.

"Okay, bye Kyo. I'll see you as soon as I get home."

"Don't worry. I won't leave you here with Shigure." Hatori whispered. Kyo smiled and lay back down in bed.

Tohru walked with Yuki and Momiji to school. She couldn't help but worry about him.

Yuki looked down at Tohru who had been quiet the entire way to school. It made him jealous to know that the stupid cat was getting more attention then him, but he was being selfish. Kyo was really hurt and he was a little curious as to what he said to make him mad.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked softly. Tohru had been in her own little world the whole time that when she heard her name she jumped slightly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yuki, what is it?"

"Are you alright?" He asked knowing that she was worried about Kyo.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hope Shigure doesn't give Kyo too much trouble." Tohru said staring at the ground.

Yuki sighed. It was no use. He had to cheer her up somehow.

"Once Kyo gets better, maybe we can all, go to fair that is coming. Would you like that Ms. Honda?" Tohru's head shot up.

"Yes very much. I can't wait to go! Thank you Yuki. For cheering me up." Tohru smiled brightly at him. Making Yuki himself, smile in return.

Some of "Prince Yuki's" Fan girls were watching them.

"Hey, kiddo." Uo shouted to her and Yuki.

"Hello, Uo, hello Hana."

"Good morning Tohru. Your waves are a bit off. What are you worried about?" Hana asked.

Tohru smiled. "Oh, Kyo had a little accident. He fell off the roof. So he is in bed right now. I am just worried if he will be okay." Uo and Hana looked at Tohru startled.

"Orangy fell off the ROOF?!" Uo asked amazed.

"Is he okay?" Hana asked.

"Yes, I think so, he seemed fine when I left. He just has a bunch of cuts and scrapes." Tohru said in relief. Though she was still worried about him. Hana looked at Tohru sympathetically. She knew her friend would not stop worrying about him until he got better, but she was happy that Tohru was okay.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!

"Let's go, or we are going to be late for class." Yuki said as they ran into the school.

The day went by pretty slowly for Tohru. She wanted to get home to see if Kyo was doing all right, and that Shigure wasn't bothering him too much.

Meanwhile, at the house, that was just what Shigure was doing. Making trouble for Kyo. In his own little way.

"What did he say about Tohru that made you so angry Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked for about the millionth time that day. Hatori sat in the corner with Shigure drinking tea. To Kyo's dismay, Ayame had come over to talk to Yuki and to find Hatori.

"So, Akito-san said something about Tohru? What did he say?" Ayame asked for about the thousandth time that day.

"Will, you two stop pestering the poor boy, especially you Ayame." Hatori said as he hit them on the head with his book for the millionth and one time that day.

"Oh, alright. But I will get it out of you sometime." Shigure said to Kyo.

"If I tell you will you shut up and go away?" Kyo asked in defeat.

"Oh, yes! So, what did Akito say?"

Hatori looked at Kyo for a moment and smiled.

"He said…leave me alone and go away." Kyo said. Shigure sighed.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"(Sigh) Aaya, I swear, sometimes you can be so dense." Shigure said.

"Oh, so that's not what he said?"

"No, Ayame. Now leave the poor boy alone. Tohru wants him to get some rest, and he can't do that with you two pestering him all the time. If he wanted to tell you, then he would have by now." Hatori said. He winked at Kyo, who smiled.

His eyes were getting heavy and he could feel sleep overcome him. Soon, he was off in dreamland.

Dream…

"Is that ugly girl anywhere around here? I want to speak to the vermin." Akito asked. Kyo's anger boiled to the surface.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Kyo screamed.

"Kyo is everything alright?" Tohru came upstairs. Akito turned around and grabbed her by the back of the neck.

" Is this what the thing you were talking about?! Is this the thing that is taking care of my family? I am not going to leave the well being of my family, In the hands of a pathetic girl!" Akito yelled. He threw Tohru across the room by her neck. A loud snapping sound rang through the room.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyo sat up. He was drenched in cold sweat. Only Hatori sat in the corner sipping his tea.

"Are you alright Kyo?!" Came an urgent voice from the doorway. He focused his eyes on the figure and recognized it as Tohru. She had just got back from school and dressed into the yellow dress she had on this morning. She had heard his scream and rushed in to see if he was okay.

"Tohru? What are you doing home?"

"I told you, I called in sick at work so I could come home to check up on you silly. Are you okay?" She asked walking into his room and over to his bed.

"I'm fine."

"Is everything alright Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I think he just had a nightmare." Tohru said sweetly.

Yuki nodded and walked down the stairs. Momiji came bounding in, still in his school uniform.

"Kyo Kyo, is Kyo okay?" Momiji asked.

"I'm fine." Kyo said aggravated.

Tohru sighed in relief.

"Everyone has been worried about you Kyo, even Uo and Hana come over to check on you. They'll be up any minute." Tohru smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Orangy. Heard you fell off the roof." Uo said jokingly.

"How are you feeling?" Hana asked smiling. She his waves before they came in and it was a very interesting feeling she got. It was still filled with chaos, but it had a hint of happiness and…

"What are you two doing here?" Kyo asked roughly.

"We came to check up on you. And make sure you all were taking care of our Tohru here."

"Oh, you two. I told you before I am fine. They look after me so well." Tohru smiled happily.

Kyo just stared at the three of them and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we have to go, kiddo. So we will see you tomorrow. Bye, Orangy." Uo and Hana waved and left.

"I hope Shigure didn't give you too much trouble." Tohru asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"No, no, not at all." Kyo lied.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said sadly.

"For what?" Kyo asked.

"Well, Shigure probably wouldn't stop bugging you and I noticed Ayame is here and I know how much you hate him and I wasn't thinking so I'm sorry." Tohru cried.

"Don't start crying. Please. He really wasn't that big of a pain. Neither was Ayame, so please stop crying." Kyo said urgently. Hatori smiled in his corner. It was getting harder and harder for Kyo to get angry with her.

"Okay." Tohru said happily. She trotted out of the room.

"It is getting harder and harder for poor Kyo to get angry at Tohru Tohru." Momiji said jumping on his heels

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled at him. Hatori couldn't help but give a quiet snicker.

"Not you too Hatori?" Kyo yelled. Throwing pillows at them both.

"Sorry, Kyo, but it does seem that way." Hatori laughed.

"This is stupid! OUT! GET OUT!" Kyo screamed. Momiji and Hatori walked out of the room laughing. Kyo's cheeks red with embarrassment

Now that he was alone again, he could think clearly.

'What am I going to do? How am I suppo…"

"KYO!!!" Came a screech from the doorway.

Who is this screaming person? I'll give you one guess. See if you can figure it out before I upload the next chapter. Until then, Sayonara.


	5. Kagura, and Yuki's question

Konnichiwa. I am really glad to announce that most of you were right in guessing that it was Kagura. I thought that it wouldn't be fair to exclude her. But she is only appearing in this chapter as far as I know. So enough stalling here is the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5**

**Kagura vs. Tohru**

"KYO!!!" screeched a voice from the doorway.

"Oh, no!" Kyo yelled.

Kagura jumped up onto his bed and started strangling him.

Tohru came running up the stairs in a fit of worry.

"Kyo, is everything okay? Uh…"

"Help…me…" Kyo choked out. Tohru sweat dropped.

"Uh, um, Kagura, you…um, might hurt him more than he is now. Please stop choking him." Tohru asked nervously.

Kagura glared with flames in her eyes at Tohru.

"I am doing this because I love him." Kagura continued.

"Kagura, that is enough. You will injure him more by doing that." Hatori said stepping in and prying her off of Kyo, who coughed vigorously as he grip on him was torn.

"Kyo." Tohru walked over to him and placed a wet rag on his forehead.

"I don't have a fever, what are you…"

"Kagura doesn't know that so just play along." Tohru whispered softly.

Kyo grinned and closed his eyes to take another nap.

"Kagura, I think he is catching a fever, so why don't you wait downstairs and I'll make you something to eat." Tohru said cheerfully.

"(Gasp), he is?! "Kagura was about to jump on him again and tell him what an idiot he is when Hatori stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We should let him rest Kagura. So why not leave him be." Hatori said winking to Tohru.

"Yes. Come on Kagura, I will cook you anything you like." Tohru said happily.

"Oh, okay, I would like some onigiri please." Kagura said as she walked out of the door.

"Thanks." Kyo said softly. Tohru nodded and followed Kagura and Hatori out of his room. Soon peaceful sleep overcame him. His only dream was of Tohru, No Yuki, no Akito, no anyone, but him and her, watching the stars on the rooftop.

Tohru set a plate of onigiri in front of Kagura and she gulped them down.

"So what do you think?" Tohru asked anxiously.

"It's great! I loved it!" Kagura said happily taking another bite of her onigiri.

"Really? I don't think it's that good…"

"Are you kidding me? This is wonderful. Yuki used to cook before you came along. His food was okay, but it doesn't even come close to this." Kagura said taking another bite.

Tohru blushed. "Well thank you."

Just then Yuki walked in the door.

"Oh, were did you go?" Tohru asked innocently.

"I went to the garden to pick some of the rip vegetables and the strawberries."

Tohru's face lit up with joy. "You mean the strawberries are rip enough?!"

"Yes, Ms. Honda. If you like, we can make a dessert out of them today."

"That sounds great! We could even make some for Kyo!" Tohru said jumping for joy.

Yuki looked disappointed for a minute, until Tohru looked back at him.

"What should we make?" Tohru asked calming down.

"Strawberry Shortcake sounds about right." Yuki said happily smiling.

"Oh, that sounds so good!" Tohru was about to hug Yuki, until she remembered that they couldn't.

"Sorry." Tohru said.

Tohru and Yuki had a lot of fun making the shortcake. Yuki got batter on his nose and Tohru had flour all down her apron.

After dinner, Tohru brought up a plate for Kyo. She even added the shortcake in for later.

"Kyo? Are you awake?" Tohru asked through the door.

"Yeah, come on in." He said lazily.

"I made some ham earlier, oh, and Yuki and I made some Strawberry Shortcake. I thought you might like some." Tohru said cautiously. Tohru blushed.

Kyo blushed and sat up.

" Kagura leave?" Kyo asked.

"A while ago. She ate dinner and then left with the promise of returning tomorrow after school." Tohru said happily.

"What is there to smile about? She tries to kill me every time she sees me!" Kyo shouted in frustration.

"I know, but she really does care about you."

Kyo didn't look at Tohru.

"Anyway, I thought you might want to stay home tomorrow."

"Are you going to stay with me?" Kyo asked, blushing even redder than before. Tohru was taken aback by his question and a crimson red line of blush ran across her face.

"I don't know. If…Shigure says it's all right, and if…I can get…I will, but I will come home at lunch. I just want to get the homework from my classes." Tohru said.

Kyo grinned. This was his chance. His chance to tell Tohru how he really feels, without interruptions.

Tohru ran downstairs after giving Kyo his dinner, to tell Shigure that she would be staying home tomorrow.

"But flower…what about your promise to your mom?"

"I am going to get the homework for class tomorrow and leave during lunch. If, you could maybe pick me up?"

"Oh, of course. I would never turn down a chance to be with our beautiful flower." Shigure said happily cupping Tohru's chin in his hands.

"Thank you Shigure." Tohru said sincerely.

That night Momiji climbed into bed, waiting for Tohru to come in and sing.

"Okay Momiji. Which one tonight.?" Tohru asked.

"The one you were humming, the one that I first heard you hum." Momiji said happily.

"Oh! Oh, well, okay, it was actually a song my mother taught me. But when you have kids. You have to teach it to them. Promise?"

"I promise." Momiji said quietly.

"Okay…"

(Song by Christina Aguilera" I turn to you)

"_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes_

_I'll find the light to light my way_

_When I'm scared, loosing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there_

_Pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got._

_For a shield from the storm,_

_For a friend,_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you,_

_For the strength to be strong,_

_For the will to carry on,_

_For everything you do,_

_For everything that's true,_

_I turn to you,_

_I turn to you._

_When I lose the will to win,_

_I just reach for you,_

_And I can reach for the sky again,_

_I can do anything,_

'_Coz your love is so amazing,_

'_Coz your love is inspiring,_

_And when I need a friend,_

_You're always on my side,_

_Giving me faith, taking me through the night._

_For a shield from the storm,_

_For a friend,_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm,_

_I turn to you,_

_For the strength to be strong,_

_For the will to carry on,_

_For everything you do,_

_For everything that is true,_

_I turn to you._

_For the arms to be sheltered,_

_Through all the rain,_

_For truth that will never change,_

_For someone to lean on,_

_For a heart I can rely on through anything,_

_For that one who I can run to…"_

Tohru finished with tears in her eyes.

Kyo looked over at her.

"TorTor, what's wrong?" Momiji asked sadly.

"Nothing, Mom said that was her and dad's song. They danced to it at their wedding." Tohru said happily.

"I'm sorry TorTor. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Oh, no, I'm not sad. I am happy. I'm glad I got to sing in for you." Tohru said happily.

Kyo grunted and tried to get up.

"Kyo!? What do you think your doing?!" Tohru said rushing over to his bedside.

That was it, he didn't care if he changed, he didn't care if he couldn't feel her warmth to his body for eternity, all he wanted was to feel her in his arms for one second. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. For that one second, he felt her. She had wrapped her arms around him for balance.

POOF!

He was an orange cat for the second time that day. He didn't care though.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I…just…" He couldn't find the words to explain. Well, actually he knew what he wanted to say, but he was afraid she'd reject him and go to that damn rat.

"I just…" Tohru smiled and hugged the orange cat tightly. Momiji jumped up and joined in the hug. He changed into a rabbit and landed on Tohru's head.

Yuki walked by and glanced into the room. Tohru was hugging both Momiji and Kyo. Yuki longed for Tohru to hold him like that. But alas, he couldn't. Though, she had not to his knowledge, made a choice between him and Kyo. Maybe if he confessed first, then maybe…He kept walking to his room. He would tell her at lunch tomorrow.

The next day, Tohru walked with Yuki and Momiji to school as usual.

"Tohru!" called Hana. Tohru waved to Yuki and Momiji and ran to her two best friends.

"So, how's Orangy?" Uo asked.

"Oh, Kyo is fine. I'm going to go check up on him during lunch. Oh! That reminds me, I have to go get our homework!" Tohru said. She waved and rushed off to their class. Before she got to it though she had nearly ran into Haru.

"Oh! Haru, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright Tohru. Um, I have a favor to ask you, actually Yuki wanted me to ask for him."

"Really? What is it?"

"Um, well, It's kind of hard for me to say…He wanted you to meet him on the roof. After school."

"Oh, I uh…can't. I am going home early to check up on Kyo. But tell him that…BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!" The class bell rang out through the halls.

"Oh, sorry Haru, but I'll see you later." Tohru took off towards her classroom.

"Tohru, did Haru give you the message?" Yuki asked on the class break.

"Yes. And I'm terribly sorry Yuki, but I can't meet you on the roof after school. Shigure is picking me up to go home." Yuki drooped his head.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Honda."

"Yuki, I…I'm really sorry, would you like to tell me know?" Tohru asked.

"All right. Follow me." Yuki took her hand gently and pulled her to the garden. A spot that only he was aloud to go.

"Tohru, I want to know something. Who do you love?"

"Huh? Oh, Yuki, you know as well as I do that I love all of you."

"Yes. But, who do you love the most?"

Before Tohru could answer or even say a word he cupped her cheek in his hands and pulled her into a chaste kiss. Tohru did not even have time to resist because it was soon over.

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!

The bell rang for back to class. Yuki swore under his breath and Tohru ran off. Instead of going to class she ran to the bathroom and started crying.

She kept thinking that if she chooses one then the other would be heart broken. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for them. She didn't want to choose. She liked both of them. But if she had to choose…

"Tohru?" Tohru heard Hana's voice.

"Oh, Hana, I don't know what to do." Tohru cried wrapping her arms around her friend. Uo walked in.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Uo asked. She already had a hunch that it was those Sohma kids but she didn't want to press the matter.

"Yuki wants me to choose between him and Kyo. I don't want to choose. I love all of them. I love them both, but if I choose, I'm afraid the other will hate me!" Tohru whimpered. She was crying full out. Uo balled up her fist and hit her other hand.

"Do you want me to go beat them up?"

"Oh, Uo. No, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm just afraid that if I choose…" Tohru sobbed.

Hana stroked her friend's hair gently.

"It will be alright. We will make sure he does not press the matter. We promise." Hana said quietly.

"I'm so lucky to have such good friends." Tohru laughed.

"Well, you've been there for us countless times. So we have to at least be there for you." Uo smiled.

Lunch rolled around soon enough. Tohru was called to the office to be picked up, after she got the days homework and Kyo's of course.

"Shigure!" Tohru called running down the hall, hands full of papers and books.

"Is that really all your homework!" Shigure asked surprised.

"Not really. Most of it is Kyo's. But a little of it is mine." Tohru smiled.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I certainly am." Tohru said happily. Shigure placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the car.

"Tohru, I was wondering when your birthday was."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it."

"But I must! I would really like to have a birthday party for you."

"Oh, Shigure, that's not necessary. It's really not that important." Tohru said.

"Of course it is. Now tell me when your birthday is, or I will just have to start giving you presents each day until your birthday." Shigure demanded.

"Okay, my birthday is next week. It's May 14." Tohru said smiling like she always did.

"Really now. Well, I wonder how old our little flower is turning this year?" Shigure asked.

"16."

"16! Your golden birthday and you were willing to skip it?!"

"Well, I don't really care about my birthday."

"Tut tut tut."

They arrived back at the house. Tohru went upstairs to change out of her school uniform into a sky blue summer dress. She walked to Kyo's room to find he wasn't there.

"Shigure!" Tohru ran downstairs.

"What is it flower?"

"Kyo's gone! He isn't in bed and he's not upstairs!" Tohru said in a panic.

"Oh, he isn't? Then he must have…gone out." Shigure said with a pause.

"No, you know where he is. Please tell me Shigure." Tohru begged.

"He probably just went to his master's place." Shigure said shortly.

"He shouldn't be walking around! He is still injured! I have to go and get him!" Tohru ran out the door before Shigure could offer her a ride.

"Tohru wait! Come back!" Shigure yelled.

She stopped and panted, out of breath.

"Shigure, I have to find him. What if he is hurt?!" Tohru called back.

Shigure smiled and walked up to her.

"If you are that worried about him, why don't you and I pay a visit to good old Kazuma?"

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides, I haven't seen him in ages. Since he adopted Kyo as a matter of fact." Shigure put a finger to his chin in thought.

"So, Master Kazuma is Kyo's stepfather?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Why, yes. Well, let's go see him. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Shigure said.

He led her to the car and drove off. Tohru stared out the window thinking of what Yuki had asked her earlier.

"What troubles you flower?" Shigure asked her.

"Uh, um…Yuki asked me something today."

"Oh, you can tell me if you want."

"Well, um…he asked me to choose." Shigure tensed for a second. He knew this day would come but he didn't think it would come this soon.

"Tohru, you know you don't have to choose right?"

"Yes, I know. But what if I do and the other hates me? I couldn't live with myself if one of them hated me. Or that they were in pain because of me. I don't want them to get hurt." Tohru said her eyes filling with tears.

"Well, it was very wrong of Yuki to ask you to do something like that. Not this soon." Shigure said. He was very angry. He told Yuki to wait and see what time brings.

'Today's young people, I swear. They are getting so impatient.' Shigure thought.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so stupid, I should have never of said anything. I'm really sorry!"

"Oh, don't be flower. I'm not mad at you. He was just curious as to what would be your choice. I won't say I haven't thought of it myself. I most of the Sohma's love you. I am sure whatever your decision is, the other wont be mad at you. They may be mad at the other person, but they could never be mad at you." Shigure comforted.

Shigure slowed to a stop in front of a small Dojo.

**Konnichiwa, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it.** ** Anyway, it's about 10:45 so I am going to go to bed now. R&R! I luv ya'll.**


	6. Kyo's True form and Tohru's decision

Konnichiwa, sorry everybody but I am rewriting chapter 6. I just got vol. 6 and finally got to see that Kyo truly does have a third form. So I thought that I would put it in here before Tohru makes her choice. I also rewrote chapter 5, the last part where Tohru tells Shigure that she chose Kyo. So I'm sorry, but when you find a way to make your story better, you have to just go for it. Anyway here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Kyo's true form and Tohru's feelings**

They pulled to a stop at the front door. Tohru jumped out of the car and ran to the house. Though her politeness took over before she barged into the hut.

She had never met Kazuma-san before so she was a little nervous. She knocked politely and Kyo answered the door. He looked down at her in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked stuttering. Tohru looked up at him with relief written all over her face.

"Kyo-kun. I'm so glad that you're okay. I was worried about you." Tohru said happily. Kyo smiled softly at her. Kazuma grinned.

"Kyo, why don't you invite them in." Came a strong but soft male voice from the table.

"Kazuma-Dono, It is good to see you again." Shigure said coming up behind Tohru and poking his head in.

"Shigure, it has been a long time. How is your work?" Kazuma asked getting up from the table and walking over to the door.

"It's been fine. How have you been?" Shigure asked walking past Tohru and Kyo to the table with Kazuma.

"Fine. I was just having a nice visit with Kyo." Kazuma smiled at Kyo and Kyo smiled back. Tohru looked happily at the two of them. He actually looked happy, very happy in fact. It gave her a warm happy feeling, seeing him smile like that and be happy.

"So, this must be Tohru-san. May I call you that?" Kazuma asked her. Tohru went ridged and straightened up.

"Y-yes. I am Tohru Honda, it is very nice to meet you." Tohru said nervously. Kazuma smiled.

"So, you are the young lady, who knows of the Zodiac curse." Kazuma stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kyo looked confused for a minute. But Kazuma smiled and walked on.

"Shigure, may I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" He asked from the doorway.

"Sure." Shigure followed Kazuma out of the Dojo and around to the porch in back.

"Shigure, I plan to take **it** off tonight." Kazuma said in a serious tone of voice.

"Are you sure? Kazuma, this is a big risk you're taking. What made you think of this?" Shigure asked. He looked straight into his face.

"As soon as I saw her face. The minute I felt him smile, I thought that for her, he might open his heart to her, and she would accept it in turn. But the only way to see that , is to do this tonight."

"Still, this is a pretty big risk you're taking. Are you sure you want to do this? If she doesn't, he may never smile again and he will hate everyone. Even you."

Kazuma stared at the ground.

'I know, but she can do it…for Kyo.'

He walked back in and found Tohru in the kitchen making tea.

"Can I have a moment of your time tonight?" Tohru looked at him with confused eyes but nodded.

NIGHT TIME… 

Tohru was wearing a black t-shirt, and a red mini skirt. It had started to rain just a few minutes ago.

'OH NO! I left the laundry out!' Tohru thought as she pulled an umbrella out and walked outside. She came around to see Kyo and Kazuma talking. She stood there.

"You say you hate it at Shigure's house, you compared it to lukewarm water, you know it can heal you, but…I think the truth is that you don't want her to know your **true form**. You are afraid of losing her if she finds out…"

"Your wron…"

"I will take away your means of running away…will you lose her, or will you not? I will help you find that answer." At this Kazuma grabbed Kyo's hand and reached out his hand pushing him away. Kyo looked behind Kazuma and say her standing there.

'NO!' As soon as he was away from Kazuma, he started to change. A fowl odor filled the air and made it's way over to Tohru's nose.

"DON"T LOOK AT ME!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru's eyes filled with horror as she gazed upon the "monster now in front of her.

"Kyo…Kun…" Tohru managed to get out.

The Kyo "monster" growled and jumped away from her, and started running as fast as he could into the woods.

'She saw me…she saw me…she saw me…IT'S OVER! Everything! It's over…it's hopeless now!' Kyo kept thinking.

Kazuma turned to Tohru, as she watched the retreating form of…

"That, is the cat's true form. His third form. It is what he has been hiding. Only those possessed by the cat have this form, this utterly grotesque form. Were you…disgusted? Were you frightened?" Kazuma asked her. She stared deeply at the woods. That horrified look still in her eyes. A look of a disgusted, horrified person. She took off int the woods after Kyo. Kazuma walked a little further and picked up a green and ivory beaded bracelet.

'Will you…heal him?'

Tohru ran farther and farther into the woods.

"Guagh! Bleh!" She fell to her knees and vomited.

'What an incredibly horrible smell! It's like the stench of rotting flesh is everywhere. Even vomiting doesn't make it better. I've never smelled anything like it. I've never seen anything like it. That…that was Kyo-kun's…his other form.'

'What should I do? What's happening? It's too much for me to handle.' She bent low and vomited again. 'What should I do?'

"But…"

She stood up, hearing a loud crack. She walked farther, bent over, holding her stomach. She was soaked from the rain.

"It's too much…It's TOO MUCH!!" She heard a deep dark voice say.

"Kyo-kun…" She spoke.

Her face was red from the horrible smell filling her nose, and from vomiting.

"…Kyo…kun…"

"STAY AWAY!" He yelled. "What…what are you doing? How can you just act…like nothings wrong? What are you doing?!"

"Kyo…" She moved closer to him taking small steps but progressing towards him.

" I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" He yelled at her again. "What the hell's your problem?! Cant you **see?! SMELL?!**" Tohru moved closer towards him.

"I'm disgusting aren't I?! I'm sickening aren't I?! Why don't you leave me alone?! I DON"T WANT YOUR PITY!!"

'I'm begging you…please stop.'

"Kyo-ku…Kyo-kun…but…but I…because I am your…" Tohru reached out her hand to touch him as she said this. He glared at her.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!!!" He raised his paw like hand and slashed out at her, ripping her shirt and cutting into the skin, making her shoulder and neck start to bleed. Her eyes went blank and filled with shock and horror.

"Get lost!" His eyes turned to shock as well and they grew sad. His true eyes, not those of the monster.

"You drive me crazy! I can't stand to look at you!! Next time I'll cut your face to pieces!!" She fell to the ground.

"GET LOST!!"

'If I'm going to lose her anyway…I'll make her so miserable…I'll hurt her so much, that she won't want to pity me. I HATE THIS! Losing her…being pitied…being miserable…having this fate forced upon me. I…I just…more than anything else…I wanted us to be **together**.'

Tohru stopped in mid step as something hit her. She turned around and rushed back as fast as she could and clutched to one of Kyo's arms, tears poured down her cheeks and became synchronized with the rain.

"You have to come back. Back home…lets go back. You…you just **have** to…"

'I'm worried that Kyo-kun wont ever come home…again.'

" I couldn't bear it if you don't!"

"Stop it…let go!"

"Don't you get it?!" She asked urgently.

"NO! I DON"T!"

"I'm scared…right now…I'm scared Kyo-kun…listening to your voice…it's like it's not even you. I've never seen anything like it. It's scary. But…but from now on…I want to understand…everything. I want you to let me listen…just like you listened to me and my complaints. When things get tough…when you feel scared or…or weak…I want you to tell me. I want to be **together**."

'Together?' Had he really heard her say those words.

"I want us to live…eat meals, study share our troubles with eachother, like we used to do…together.** I WANT TO STAY TOGETHER!!**" She shouted, her eyes shut tight and she clutched to his arm as if it were a matter of life or death.

'I'm being so selfish but…you said…it was okay to be selfish once in a while.'

"Y…you…you don't have to love everything." Tohru opened her eyes. The smell was gone and she was clutching to Kyo's human arm. "It's okay…if you were scared. It's okay…"

'Because that is proof that you're actually looking at my ugly side. Unlike my mom, she would never look at me.' He thought.

"This is what I wanted…all along. To have someone to share my worries with." He whispered to her. She was still holding on to his arm, but less of a grip.

"Let's go on living…**together**." Tohru said softly.

Kyo's eyes widened.

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and grabbed hers, pulling her towards him and wrapping his other arm around her shoulder and his hand onto her head, pressing her against himself, and barring his face in her hair, letting his tears slide down his face. He was thinking…'It sounds so stupid. I always assumed that no one would ever…understand me. I never thought…**I'd** hear those words.'

"…Tohru. Tohru…!" He managed to say before poof. He was a cat, half in his pants, and half on her lap.

'Just like that…The ugly emotions inside of me, the mud-covered anxiety…little by little, one by one, you melt them away.

"Kyo-kun…?"

'Why…why would someone like you stay near me and…cry for me?' He thought, snuggling in her legs, to rest.

Tohru smiled, tears still in her eyes, and picked him up along with his clothes, holding him with his paws in the air. She held him close to her as she walked back to the Dojo. Kazuma had been sitting outside in the rain, waiting to see the results of his decision.

Pat pat pat pat

He looked towards the woods to see her, with Kyo, the cat, in her arms, nuzzling him to her cheek. Kazuma smiled with great pleasure at this. He had succeeded. No…she succeeded.

Shigure stared out the window at the three.

"Tohru?"

She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"I was…just a little afraid. But everything is okay now." She said happily.

Kazuma smiled and patted her on the head, as he led her inside to warm up and get on some new clothes.

"I'll go put him in his room." Tohru said starting for the stairs.

"Oh, that's alright, as long as he's in your arms, he wont change back. Besides, he seems very content where he is." Shigure joked. Tohru blushed and laughed a nervous laugh.

"Shigure, you know that's not true, Tohru, if you would like you can go to Kyo's room and get changed in there. I'll take Kyo until you are finished." Tohru nodded happily and handed the sleeping Kyo to Kazuma. She ran down the hall and into Kyo's room. A few minutes later she came back out, in the same clothes, baring a white T-shirt and a pair of black pants, along with a thick blanket.

"I thought he might need these, we were out in the rain for so long, I don't want him to catch a cold." Tohru said as she handed the blanket and clothes to Shigure, then scampered off back to the room to change. She had found some of Kyo's old clothes from when he was about her height. A pair of blue pants that were a little baggy but they at least stayed on her, she also found a red T-shirt that fit her pretty well. When she came out Kyo had already changed and was in a fresh pair of clothes and was wrapped securely in the blanket.

"Kyo-kun, how are you…feeling?" Tohru asked sitting next to him by the little fire Kazuma had made.

"I'm fine." Kazuma smiled at Kyo. He was trying to say something but he didn't want to say it in front of Shigure. Kyo didn't mind saying anything in front of Kazuma because, the guy raised him for crying out loud. But Shigure, well, we all know how Shigure is…

"Shigure, would you care to join me in the kitchen. I think they could use a cup of hot tea." Kazuma said winking at Kyo. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure our little flower is in dyer need of some hot tea. I will make some right away." Shigure got up and made for the kitchen, leaving Kazuma sitting in his spot.

"Shigure do you need any help?" Kazuma called. All the sudden a boom, bam, clang, splash.

"Oh no, hold on Shigure, I'm coming." Kazuma called. Once Kazuma was out of the room Kyo turned back to the fire.

"Tohru…I want to thank you." Kyo said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Tohru looked over at him quizzically.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You…you came back. All you wanted was for me to come home…"

"No…that's not the only thing I wanted. I mean…I wanted you to be happy. I don't want you to have to suffer alone. No one should have to be in that sort of pain alone. Even I have some stuff that hurts me, but I'm never alone. I know I always have you and Yuki and the entire Sohma family to turn to if I feel bad. I know that I'm never alone. And…you should know…that you are never alone, Kyo, because…you have me, and you have Mr. Kazuma to turn to. I just…wanted you to know that, you don't have to take on your burdens alone." Tohru faced him and smiled her warm, loving, happy smile that always brightened the Sohma house.

He stared at her, with a sort of mystified look in his eyes. He had never heard Tohru talk so…so aware of her surroundings before. Suddenly he felt really happy. The kind of happy he only feels with his Shishou.

He felt the urge to take her in his arms like he did before but that would only cause Shigure to be the way he is. He smiled back at her, with his own warm, happy smile. Shigure and Kazuma came back in with a tray of hot tea an hour later to find the two of them sleeping next to eachother. They were lying down on the floor next to the fire.. Tohru's arms were wrapped around his arm, her head resting on his shoulder, his on top of hers, both were covered in the thick blanket. Kazuma grinned at this, Shigure too.

"Well, I guess we aren't going anywhere tonight." Shigure said smiling.

"Of course. If you like, there is a spare bedroom just down the hall. You can sleep there if you like, Shigure."

"Thank you. I think I will. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin this most precious moment. They are just too cute together to move. " Shigure commented quietly.

He walked down the hall and into the spare room, closing the door behind him. Kazuma set the tea down next to them and ruffled Kyo's hair.

'Now you can begin to truly heal, my son.' Kazuma thought happier than ever. He walked to his room and shut the door.

The next morning Kazuma decided to visit Shigure's house. So he got into the car with Kyo and Tohru (after she had made them all breakfast -), and sat in the passenger's seat next to Shigure.

"Shigure, can you seriously drive?" Kazuma asked, securing his seat belt.

"Of course. It wasn't that bad, was it flower?" Shigure asked Tohru innocently.

"No, it was actually quite nice." Tohru said happily. Kyo and Kazuma looked at her like she was crazy, well, mostly Kyo.

Shigure drove out of the driveway and onto the road. Tohru had been right, Shigure's driving really wasn't that bad. They arrived at Shigure's house where Yuki and the other Sohma kids were waiting for them. Shigure stepped out of the car, Kyo and Tohru got out as well. Then out stepped Kazuma and all of them froze.

"Shihan?" Yuki asked. Slowly walking up to Kazuma.

"You've gotten taller, and you've fleshed out a bit as well, Yuki." Haru stepped forward and so did Momiji.

"Shihan! Shihan! How have you been Shihan?!" Momiji asked jumping up and down. Kyo glared at them, but Tohru just smiled and giggled a little.

Yuki looked behind Kazuma and immediately bowed.

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki said as he walked over to her.

"Hello Yuki. How are you?" Tohru asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." He said glaring at Kyo.

"Would you quit staring you damn rat." Kyo growled.

"I'm fine thank you. I was with Kyo." Tohru smiled up at Kyo and then looked back at Yuki. Seeing the mad expression on his face she immediately went into sorry mode.

(I'm calling her sorry fits the "sorry mode". Oh, and I apologize for the earlier scene, where she learns of his true form. I thought, and thought, and thought, but there was just nothing more Kawaii than how she found out in the Manga. So I apologize again but I had to use it. I took it almost word for word, but I still like it. And for those of you who haven't read or watched…well yeah…)

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at Kyo, it was my choice to go." Tohru said.

Yuki looked back at Tohru with surprise as she sneezed.

"Ms. Honda are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Yuki."

"Maybe you just need some rest flower." Shigure suggested. Tohru yawned and waked inside, followed by the rest of the Sohmas.

"Go on, I'll come wake you up in a little while." Shigure said. Tohru nodded and went upstairs to her room. Once she got in her room she walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, still in the clothes she borrowed from Kyo.

After a little bit, Kyo pretended to go up to his room but in stead decided to check on Tohru. He walked silently to her room and slid open the door. It made a soft creek as it was pushed open even further. He crept inside and shut the door. (Boy doesn't this sound familiar -)

He walked up to her and stared down at her slumbering form.

"…Kyo…" She turned over facing away from him. Kyo looked up in surprise.

'Did she just say…his name? His name…no one else's?' He moved closer to her. (Now this really sounds familiar)

Tohru rolled over again and slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Kyo.

"(Gasp) Kyo…" She jumped slightly and sat up in bed.

"Kyo? What is it? Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Tohru asked him.

He shook his head no.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

"Do you want to lay down? I could set up a bed for you on the floor next to my bed if you want…" Kyo silenced her by pressing his forefinger to her soft pink lips.

"No damn it, I'm fine. I was just wondering how you were."

"Oh, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me Kyo, I'm strong to." She playfully tightened her muscles to resemble a muscle man pumping up his.

Kyo sweat dropped and shook his head. Tohru started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked a little defensively.

"You…hahahaha…no I mean…that is…your face…it looked so funny…just then…oh, I'm sorry." Tohru said drying her eyes.

Kyo looked straight at her. Staring into her pure brown eyes. He blushed and looked away. She smiled happily.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quizzically.

"N-no, I'm just fine." He said nervously.

"Kyo, you know you can tell me anything. I said I wanted to understand, so please…tell me what's on your mind."

Kyo glanced back up at her again and blushed a dark shade.

"Well, I…"

"Yes?" Tohru asked smiling.

"I………I better get out of here. You need to get some more sleep." Kyo stood up and made for the door.

"Would you like to lay down too?" Tohru asked with her shining smile on. He looked back at her and grinned.

"I'd like too, but I think I'd get in trouble with Shigure and the rat."

"So you and Yuki are not fighting anymore?" Tohru asked.

Kyo looked at her. Walking back over he crawled onto her bed and the minute his head hit her lap he fell asleep. Tohru brushed away his bright orange hair and smiled softly.

She leaned back against her pillows and fell asleep with one hand in his hair and the other holding his hand.

After a while Shigure came up to wake her, but when he opened the door, Tohru was asleep but she had a visitor, and he was sleeping as well. He grinned and walked back downstairs.

"Well?"

"It was like you said. He fell asleep with her again. How do you know these things?"

"I know Kyo. He seems closer to her than anyone else."

"Well, he isn't closer to her than he is to you. You were the one who raised him after all." Shigure said happily.

Kazuma smiled and looked back at the stairs.

Later on Kazuma went up to say goodbye to Kyo and Tohru, but found that Kyo was still asleep. Tohru however was petting his head in a loving sort of way as he slept. He walked in slowly and Tohru looked up.

"Hello Shishou-san." Tohru said softly and quietly so as to not wake Kyo.

"Hello to you too, Tohru-san." Tohru smiled and continued to play with Kyo's hair.

"Tohru, may I ask you something?"

"Of, course, what is it?"

"Do you love him?" Kazuma asked bluntly.

Tohru looked taken aback by his question and blushed.

"Well…yes I love all of the Sohmas, but…Kyo…he's…"

"Different?" Kazuma interrupted. Tohru nodded.

"My mother told me the story of how the cat was tricked into not going to the banquet. From then on, I…wanted to be the cat. I told him that when I met him, but he just stared at me. But I still love the cat. I still love Kyo." Tohru smiled warmly at the sleeping Kyo on her lap.

"Why not tell him?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that. He doesn't…"

"But he does. And you know he does." Tohru looked away from Kyo and Kazuma.

"I guess, but I'm afraid that Yuki and the rest of them will hate me. Because…I chose the cat over them, they all hate him because, he isn't really part of the family. And they are all afraid of Mr. Akito. I'm just afraid that they will hate me because I know that Mr. Akito already hates me. I can see it in his eyes. He has a different expression than what his eyes depict. He talks gently to people, but…you can tell."

"Oh Tohru, you can't believe that. Not all of them hate him."

"I don't, as long as he isn't destroying my house." Shigure said walking in.

"Shigure, I…I never thought you hated him. You never hate anyone. That's what makes you different." Tohru smiled at him lovingly.

"But you must know that he…"

"I know. But Yuki and Haru and Momiji, they all love me. I know it."

"But, you're afraid that they will hurt him."

"A little. I will always love them, but I can't help but worry."

Just then Kyo started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to meet with Tohru's.

"Hello Kyo. Did you sleep well?" She asked happily.

He nodded sleepily and looked around. He saw Shishou and…Shigure!

He sat up straight, blushing.

"I'm glad to see you are awake, Kyo." Kazuma said.

"Shishou…"

"Take care of him for me will you? And come visit me anytime you like. I would enjoy having some company." Kazuma smiled and turned to leave.

"Tell him soon, Tohru. It might save him." He added before waving and walking out of the door. Shigure walked swiftly behind him, not wanting to get the gist of Kyo's fury.

He turned to Tohru and cocked his head to one side.

"What did he mean?"

Tohru looked at him with a line of blush running across her face.

"Well I…He asked me if…um…"

"He asked you what?" Kyo questioned.

"He asked if I…I love you Kyo. I do." Tohru said not looking at him. Kyo's face flushed read, but her words soon sank in.

"You…do?" She nodded and smiled.

"I…love you too." His expression softened as he brought his lips to meet hers. Tears streamed down her and landed on his hand that was rubbing her soft cheeks. He immediately pulled back and looked at her.

"Did I…do something?"

"No…I'm just happy." Tohru said.

**Later that night, Somewhere on the roof…**

Kyo was gazing up at the clear night sky. The stars shone with a bright, warming feeling.

'She chose me. She chose me…" Kyo kept thinking about the same phrase over and over again. He stood up and walked over to the ladder that lead off of the shingled roof to the living room. Climbing down it, he passed the balcony where Tohru usually dried the laundry.

'I wonder…" Kyo jumped off the ladder and silently landed on his feet. He cautiously walked over to Tohru's room and slide the door open. It made a small creek and he winced at the sound it made, afraid that it would wake Tohru.

But it didn't. She turned over facing the door. Kyo froze. Had she really woken up?

"Kyo…" She said in her sleep. If Kyo had ears they'd be pointed to the sky.

'Is she dreaming about me?' Then he heard a slight moan pass from her lips and he grinned. (Sorry, for those of you who know Inuyasha, I am pulling a small Miroku pervert here. Sorry).

He stepped towards her and stood just an inch from her bed. He bent down to look into her slightly lit face. All the sudden, poof!

Kyo, the orange cat, lay flat on the bed tucked into peacefully sleeping, Tohru's arms. He sighed as a nerve pulsed in his head. He tried to squirm out of her grasp, but to no avail. Once she has you, there is no escaping. So, he just curled up in her arms and waited for her to let go. Unfortunately, she had not let go of him before sleep overcame him.

**Morning…**

The sun had not risen yet. Kyo opened his eyes. He was staring straight at the back of Tohru's head. His face buried into her soft brown hair. He raised his hand to…HAND!

Kyo looked down at himself to see, he was human, and completely NAKED!

He jumped up as swiftly and quietly as he possibly could and put on his pants. He sighed with relief that he had not awakened Tohru in his frantic action of jumping away from her.

Just then she stirred and her eyes slowly began to open.

"K-Kyo? What are you doing here? What happened to your shirt?" Tohru asked sleepily. Then… "(Gasp)! I hugged you didn't I? I am so stupid. I'm really sorry Kyo, I…"

"Will you stop apologizing?! You were asleep and talking in it too." Kyo grinned that grin again.

"Nani?" Tohru asked confused.

"Was I any good?" Kyo asked. Tohru blushed a shade of dark crimson red.

"Oh, that…well, I was…" Kyo shook his head.

"I don't want to know what we were doing. I think I have a good Idea of what anyhow. I didn't know that you loved me like that." Kyo grinned again, teasing her.

"Well, um…uh…I…that is…"

"Hey, it's okay." Kyo walked closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Like I said, you don't have to say anything. Besides, if you tell me, what does that leave to the imagination?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo…" Tohru said breathlessly. Just them they heard footsteps and Kyo quickly stepped away from Tohru.

"My little flower, I was just about to…Oh, I see. I'll leave you two alone." Shigure smirked as he noticed Kyo was not wearing a shirt and Tohru's pajama top was slightly unbuttoned at the top. Tohru blushed that crimson red again and turned away.

"You perverted DOG! It's nothing like that! She hugged me on accident!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Oh, well in that case…Flower, will you be returning to school today?" Shigure asked.

"Um, yes. I am going to go to school today." Tohru smiled happily and bowed.

"And you, my oh so high tempered young man, are you going to school on this fine morning?" Shigure asked in his narrative tone.

"Grr, don't talk to me like I'm stupid!"

"Fine. Will you be going to school Kyo?"

"Yes. I am." He said.

"Good. Tohru, I shall like a cup of tea if that is alright with you."

"Okay." Tohru said happily. She ran down the stairs and started straight to work.

" So, did Yuki find out yet?" Shigure asked.

" You were supposed to tell him for us!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm getting to it."

Kyo glared at him and then went back down stairs.

Shigure sighed with relief and walked downstairs for his cup of tea.

Tohru walked with Kyo and Yuki to school. Momiji skipping ahead of them. He was singing something.

"Shigure tells me that your birthday is three day's from now, What would you like for your birthday Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked kindly.

"Oh, no, I don't want anything. I am grateful for just being in this family. I have all that I need."

"Ms. Honda, I insist. I want to buy you a present."

"I don't care what you get me. Because anything you get me will be wonderful." Tohru said happily.

Yuki smiled.

Kyo looked up into the sky.

'What should I get Tohru? Maybe I can ask…'

Before Kyo realized it he was in front of the school.

"Kyo? Are you all right? Your not sick are you?" Tohru asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine." Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Tohru!" Uo was calling her name.

"I'll see you later Kyo." Tohru waved and ran off to Hana and Uo.

"So Orangy is back huh?" Uo teased.

"Yes, he's feeling much better."

"I can tell. He seems happier than usual." Hana said.

"Really?" Uo asked with great interest.

"Yes."

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!

They ran to class. Hana kept glancing over at Tohru and she smiled.

'So they did confess.'

Class went better than usual. Lunch came quickly. Tohru ate with Uo and Hana today.

"Tohru would you like to play badminton with Hana and I after school. Do you want to go?"

"Oh, Shigure asked me to come home. He wanted me to help him with the house. Since Hatori is taking care of poor Akito today he can't come and help fix the wall that Kyo broke. Sorry you guy's. I wish I could."

"That's all right. We'll come and help." Uo said happily.

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful. Thanks you guy's." Tohru received a hug from each of them.

"Besides, we need to talk to Shigure about the…" Uo started.

"About the what?"

"Nothing, nothing. We just need to talk to him." Hana covered. She smiled her rare smiles and they walked back to class.

"Now that we have everyone's attention, I have an announcement." Their teacher said as they sat down.

"As you all know, we have a vacation coming up in about two weeks. But we did not know all the details until now. It has been decided that the vacation will be taken in America. It will be for a few weeks, all expenses paid. Courtesy of the richest person in Japan, Nakuta Sanko." The teacher said excitedly.

The class cheered and hollered.

"Okay, okay, settle down. We need these permission slips signed by a parent or legal guardian by this Friday or you may not go on the trip." Their teacher explained.

Tohru's eyes widened. If she wanted to go on this trip, She'd have to get her grandfather to sign it.

**Konnichiwa, and hello. I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I was a little afraid that it was going too fast with Kyo and Tohru, but to let you all know, this is after the 5 book so I thought it would be nice. Sorry for making this chapter 17 pages long, but there was no other way, so it may take some of my readers a while to read this. Anyway, I have to start on chapter 7 now, so bye! . **


	7. Her Birthday part 1

**Hello! I am happy to announce that this week is time, I am sorry it took so long to upload it. But…but, I have finals today. But today is my special day, It's the 20th of December, my birthday! I am officially 16! Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 7**

**Her Birthday**

Tohru sulked home, walking with Kyo, Hana, Uo, and Yuki. They understood why. She had to go back to her original home to get the slip signed by her grandfather.

"We'll come with you." Yuki suddenly said.

"Yeah." Kyo comforted, which took Yuki and Uo by surprise.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you two to do that." Tohru said.

"But we want to." Yuki told her.

"We are coming with you even if you don't want us too." Kyo said.

"All right." Tohru said happily.

'Mom, I really think this is where I belong, not with Grandpa, or Aunt and Uncle. I am needed here, with them. I feel much happier with them. I wish you could be here. I would have liked you to meet them. I found out that the little boy I had told you about when I found my way home, was one of the Sohma boys. But as long as they are happy…I am happy.' Tohru smiled at the sky as she thought of this.

When they got home, Tohru persisted to tell Shigure that she needed to get her permission slip signed by her grandfather.

"Oh, then I will go with you as well. I would like to meet these "relatives" of yours." Shigure said happily.

"Oh, you don't have to do all that for me."

"Oh, but I must."

"Hey, Shigure, we needed to talk to you about the…thing." Uo said gesturing behind Tohru.

"Oh, yes, okay. Well, as soon as we are done talking, we will go to your grandfather's house and get it signed." Shigure said patting her on the head.

"Thank you so much Shigure. I really appreciate it." Tohru said happily as she walked upstairs to change into a nice summer dress.

"I wont be home in the afternoon tomorrow Ms. Honda. I…have some things to do."

"Oh, okay." Tohru said happily cooking dinner.

"What are we having?" Kyo asked walking in.

"I thought we could try a new dish. I found an old cookbook in the cupboard. I thought we could have some Hamburgers. They're an American dish." Tohru said flipping the slabs of meat.

"It smells good."

"Uh huh. There are no onions or leeks in them. Most of the recipes don't." Kyo mentally shouted for joy. To tell the truth, he was getting tired of having fish every night, even though it was his favorite dish.

"Well, kiddo, love to stay and chat but we got to go." Uo said finally stepping out of Shigure's office. Hana following close behind.

"Aw, really. But I made enough for all of us to eat." Tohru asked.

"OH! You made Hamburgers?! I'm staying, where's your phone?" Uo asked excitedly.

"I would like to stay as well and try these, Hamburgers of yours."

"Oh, Hana, you've had hamburgers before, they were just from McDonalds. But those aren't real burgers." Uo said.

"Oh. Well, I'd still like to stay."

"After dinner we are going to walk Tohru to her grandfather's to get the permission slip signed." Yuki said.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing Gramps for once." Uo said happily.

"How is your Grandfather Tohru?"

"He seems to be fine. No one has told me otherwise." Tohru said matter-of-factly.

"Then it's settled, we are going to stay the night." Uo shouted. Shigure handed them the phone so they could call their parents.

After dinner, which was great by the way, they went to Tohru's grandpa's house to get it signed.

"Hello Grandpa."

"Tohru? Is that you?" An old man asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey gramps." Uo said.

"Oh, hello young lady."

"Grandpa, I want you to meet someone." Tohru said leading her old grandfather to the Sohmas.

"Grandpa, This is Shigure. He lets me stay at the house. And you've already met Kyo and Yuki. They were the ones who brought me back with them. And this is Momiji. He's a year younger than I am." Tohru introduced them happily. Yuki held out his hand to shake her grandfather's. Kyo on the other hand, did not want to do anything of the sort. When they came and got her last year, her Aunt and Uncle were abusing her kindness. They were saying that her grandfather should leave her at the orphanage.

"Oh, is this young man your boyfriend?" Her grandfather asked as he shook Yuki's hand. Yuki blushed.

"No grandpa." He grandfather stared at Kyo for a second.

"Then he must be your boyfriend." Kyo flushed and glanced at the old man.

Tohru flushed, and shook her head.

"Oh, I guess these are just the men you live with then. You came to give your old grandpa a visit."

"Yes. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I get by. There is a lady that comes here every so often and she cleans the house. But I never can get her to cook something. There is another lady who does that. But her food is not as good as yours is. I would like to have some of your food again."

"Of, course. I could make you something now if you like?" Tohru asked kindly.

"That would be lovely. A rice ball or two would be just great." Her grandfather said kindly. Tohru smiled and walked swiftly into the kitchen.

"Hello, I'm Shigure. I was wanting to ask you something."

"Oh, what is that?"

"It's about little Tohru's birthday. I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Oh, that is a very kind offer. But I am afraid I can't make it. I have a doctor's appointment. They want to check me out."

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that." Shigure said.

Tohru came back into the living room a 30 minutes later carrying a plate of 6 onigiri.

"I hope they are good." Tohru said as her grandfather picked up on of them and bit into it.

"It's as wonderful as could be. I haven't tasted food like this in a really long time. Thank you my dear." He said.

"Thank you Grandpa. I was wondering if you could sign my permission slip, so I can go on a class field trip to America?" Tohru asked. Her grandfather looked at her for a moment and then nodded happily.

"Of course I will." Tohru squealed for joy and hugged her grandfather tightly.

"Thank you so much Grandpa." Tohru's face light up. Kyo could feel himself grinning and quickly removed it.

Gramps signed the paper and they waved good-bye.

"I can't wait to go! This will be so much fun. Especially since Shigure and Ayame both volunteered to look after our group!" Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I wish he hadn't." Yuki muttered.

They walked home, Tohru and Momiji emerged in deep conversation about the trip and what they would do. Haru was going to be there, too. All the Sohmas except for Akito and Hatori were going. Unfortunately, Akito caught a really bad virus and was going to bed ridden for weeks. But Hatori did tell Shigure that he would be at Tohru's surprise birthday party.

"Tohru, dear, I won't be home for dinner tomorrow. I am taking Kyo and Momiji shopping for supplies." Shigure said as they entered the house.

"Oh, well, I guess that works out then, because I have to work tomorrow night. And since I wasn't there the other night, I'm going to work late. So I'll be home a little later than usual. But I'll leave you guys some food in the fridge to heat up." Tohru explained.

The three boys looked at eachother and grinned.

The next day Shigure picked the boys up early from school and took them to the mall.

"Okay boys, I am giving you each 4000 yen so spend it wisely."

(I don't know the value of Japanese money so yeah. I'm just going to imagine that it's a lot.)

"Met me back here at half past 6. Go to work guys." They all split up, Momiji however went with Shigure.

Kyo wondered through the mall looking in many different stores trying to find the perfect gift. He walked into a bookstore but all that came close to being a good gift was a diary like notebook with it's own matching pen. He walked out of the store and went to the next store. It turned out to be a costume store and the clerk was dressed in a pretty skimpy outfit. She eyed him with great interest. He ran out of the store.

'Never again!' He mentally screamed.

He went into another store. This one seemed nice. It was filled with brightly colored jewelry. There were birthstone necklaces and earrings and bracelets. There were diamond rings and pendants. One especially caught his eye. He picked it out and paid the woman who helped him and thanked her.

At the same time… 

Yuki was walking through the stores looking for the perfect gift for Tohru. He was about to go into a candle store when something caught his eye. It was a gardening shop. On a table, next to some other things, was a bag of seeds labeled "strawberries"

"How much is this?"

"That? That is 500 yen. Do you want to buy it?"

"Yes, what other kinds of seeds do you have?" Yuki asked with great interest. The man grinned and started to guide Yuki through the store pointing to all the different seeds.

(I'm not going to tell you what Shigure got. Because, it's a surprise)

By the time everyone was done shopping it was about 5:15. They would need to be getting home soon. Tohru's birthday was in two days and they still needed to get all the decorations. The plan was that Kyo would distract her while Yuki and Shigure put up the decorations. Uo and Hana would make the cake, and Haru and Kisa would be in charge of the look out. All of Tohru's "real" family would be there. Even Ayame, much to Yuki's disliking, was going to be there.

The guy's hide their presents in their rooms knowing that Tohru would not go looking for them. It was about 9:30 when Yuki and Kyo went to go pick up Tohru from her work.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked kindly as Tohru walked out of the doors.

"(Yawn) yes. Very." Tohru said sleepily.

Kyo walked in front of her while Yuki walked behind. They knew that she was exhausted from working.

When they got home, Tohru took not but two steps towards the couch and collapsed on it.

Kyo shook his head and pushed the rest of her body up on to it.

Momiji came bouncing down the steps.

"Is TorTor ready…" Momiji was shushed harshly and Kyo pointed to the upstairs.

The boys silently crept upstairs and into their rooms. They were all exhausted.

The next morning Tohru awoke to find herself on the couch, covered in a blue blanket.

'I wonder how this got here?' Tohru thought as she sat up.

Looking around she saw that it was as quiet as ever and the sun had not risen yet.

She crept upstairs and pulled on her school uniform. Then she went back downstairs silently. The Sohmas wouldn't be up for a little while longer so she pulled out one of her old notepads and started scribbling down things.

"What are you writing about?" Shigure asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh! Shigure, you scared me. This, I am just writing a story."

"Really? What about?"

"Action/Adventure, Romance, and a little bit of humor."

"May I take a look?" He asked kindly.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not very good. But I guess so." She handed him her notepad and started reading. It took him a few minutes and then handed it back to her.

"Tohru, have you ever thought of taking up a career in novels?"

"Me? No, not really. This is just a little hobby I took up when I was little. Why?" She asked.

"Because that is some of the best writing I have ever seen."

"Oh, I'm sure that it isn't. You are a much better novelist than I am."

"Well, you come pretty darn close to me. Do you mind if I borrowed this for a little while?"

"Sure. That is just fine with me." Tohru smiled and Shigure patted her on the head.

"Thank you flower."

"Would you like me to make you a cup of tea now?"

"That would be lovely." Shigure said happily.

B-DAY! 

Tohru was awoken early that morning.

"Tohru, come on, get up." Kyo said shaking her gently.

"Kyo? What is it?"

"It's time to get up. I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay, I'll be right out." Tohru got up and Kyo left the room so she could change.

Tohru put on a white hanker top dress and a light jacket on over it.

(Hanker Straps go around the back of the neck.)

"Is this okay?" Tohru asked as she twirled around for him.

"It looks great." Kyo said. He was smiling, actually smiling and was not afraid to show it.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Kyo whispered.

"Oh, okay. Does Shigure know that we are going somewhere?"

"Of course, it was his idea in the first place." Said waving her on.

" Well be back Shigure." Kyo said as he and Tohru walked out of the door.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" Tohru asked curiously.

"No, I told you, it's a surprise."

"Oh, okay."

They walked into town and then to the park.

"Oh, wow, this place is beautiful."

"Well, its spring and all the flowers bloom at this time." Kyo said.

Tohru looked at him happily and smiled.

"It looks lovely Kyo. Thank you for bring me here. But we have to get back to the house. I haven't even made breakfast yet." Tohru said panicking.

Kyo waved away her words as if they didn't matter.

"This is your birthday, you should enjoy it. You do stuff for us every day; we can at least do things for you one day of the year."

"Thank you." Tohru wanted to hug him but knew she couldn't, do to their curse. She often wondered why they were cursed but she didn't press the matter, because, in her mind, it didn't matter.

'One of these days, just you wait Tohru; I'll be able to hold you in my arms.'

They went to the stores in and somehow, Tohru convinced Kyo to go into a flower shop.

"Oh, look at these. Aren't they beautiful?!" Tohru said excitedly, pointing to some white and red roses.

"Yeah. Lovely."

"But I like these better." Tohru said picking up a bouquet of white lilies.

"Do you want it?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked up at him in surprise. He was being so nice to her. Well, he had been nicer to her ever since she told him she loved him more.

"You don't have too." Tohru said as Kyo took the Lilies from her hands and walked over to the counter to pay for them.

"I want to." He said paying for the lilies. Shigure had given him some money in case Tohru dragged him someplace.

"Here." Kyo handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you Kyo." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before walking out. Kyo blushed slightly and walked beside her.

"Where to now?"

"Can we go home? I want to get these in water as soon as possible." Tohru asked happily.

"Not yet." Kyo said. He was waiting for Shigure's call.

"Okay, then how about we go to that store over there." Tohru pointed to a costume store.

"Oh no, no, I am not, under any circumstances, am I going to…"

**In the store…**

Tohru had given Kyo a whole bunch of costumes and sent him into the dressing room.

"Come on Kyo, It'll be fun." Tohru persisted.

"I'm not coming out!" He shouted.

"Oh, it can't look that bad." Kyo stepped out looking like Jack Sparrow. (Pirates of the Caribbean).

Tohru giggled.

"You look so good though." Tohru said happily.

"I look like a freaking pansy." Kyo said.

"Okay, you don't have to put on any more costumes." Tohru said.

Ring ring ring ring.

'Thank god.' Kyo clicked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kyo, we're ready back at the house. So get back here okay._"

"Um, sorry you must have the wrong number." Kyo said. That was the signal for okay if Tohru was paying attention.

Kyo hung up the phone and faced Tohru.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, some guy asking for a Fu Long Japanese restaurant. We better be getting home or those Lilies are going to die." Kyo said. Tohru looked at him weirdly and nodded.

"Okay." Tohru said happily.

They walked home and soon they were at the front porch.

"Kyo why do we have to go in through the back?" Tohru asked.

"Because, just…because." They walked through the front door and suddenly the lights flipped on.

"SURPRISE!" All of the guests jumped out almost making her drop the beautiful flowers Kyo had bought for her earlier.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness what is all this about?" Tohru asked anxiously.

"Oh, you squirt, don't tell me you forgot it was your own birthday kiddo. Shigure invited us all for your birthday party. You should have known that if we didn't he would." Uo said giving her best friend a nudge.

"Happy 16th birthday Tohru." Hana said giving her friend a hug.

"Oh, you guys. I really wasn't expecting all of this."

"SISSY!" Kisa came running over to her and jumping into her arms.

"Aw, hello Kisa. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Haru brought me." Kisa said pointing to the silver haired boy leaning up against the doorway.

"Hello Haru-kun." Tohru said happily.

"Hey."

"Sissy, I got you a present! Want to open it now?"

"Of course she would, You have to open presents before you have cake!" Shigure said.

Tohru looked up at Shigure accusingly. He shrugged sarcastically and winked.

Yuki, Haru and Kisa pulled Tohru into the living room. There, Ayame, Hatori, and Momiji sat waiting for her.

"Hatori-san! Ayame-san! It's nice to see you again." Tohru said happily as she was forced to sit down in a chair. A stack of presents in front of her, Kisa ran up to her, a small present in hand, and handed it to her.

"Thank you Kisa-kun, you shouldn't have." Tohru said happily taking the small gift from the little girl. Kisa smiled brightly and sat next to her, anxiously waiting to see Tohru's reaction.

Tohru carefully unwrapped the paper so to not tare it. It was a small box, and inside was green stone.

Tohru looked at it for a moment. Engraved in white letters was the Japanese symbol for clarity.

"I thought that it was a nice word so I got it for you." Kisa said. Tohru hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Kisa. I love it." Tohru said happily. Kisa bounced in delight that Tohru liked her present.

"Here, this is from me." Haru said handing her yet another small box. Tohru looked up at him lovingly and opened it. Inside was another stone, but this one was pink, it had on it, the Japanese symbol for kindness.

"I thought it suit you." Haru said in his usual emotionless tone. Tohru stood up and peeked him on the cheek.

"I can't hug you, so this will have to do. I love it." Haru blushed.

She walked back over to the couch and plopped down next to Kisa again. She reached over at the table and picked up a medium sized present.

"That's from me." Hatori said smiling.

Tohru smiled happily at him.

"I'm serious, you all really shouldn't have done all this for me." She said.

"Don't talk like that Ms. Honda, you do stuff for us all the time. So we should do something for you." Yuki said.

Tohru just smiled at him and persisted in opening the present.

It was a cookbook.

"Shigure told me that you like making new things to cook." Hatori said blushing slightly.

"I do, you should come over sometime and eat dinner with us. Just for fun." Tohru grinned. Hatori chuckled a little and patted her on the head.

"Oh, Tohru, I got this present for you." Ayame sang, as he handed her his present.

"Thank you so much Ayame-san." Tohru giggled and started to unwrap the present.

She pulled out a silk white kimono.

"I brought it from my shop. I thought you might look ravishing in it." Ayame said.

Tohru's excitement boiled to the surface. She was having a lot of trouble trying to not hug everyone, especially since Hana and Uo were there.

"I love it so much, I hope you didn't spend too much on it." Tohru said worriedly.

"Oh, no, it was no cost at all. I am the owner of the company so I get stuff for free." Ayame sang again. Yuki and Kyo were to their breaking point.

"Here kiddo, Hana and I got this for you. I thought it would be of good use to you in America." Uo said as Tohru pulled out a map and an outfit.

"The map was Uo's idea. She thought it would be funny." Hana said trying to hold in a fit of giggles. Tohru laughed.

"Thank you so much you two. I couldn't be happier." Tohru said as she hugged her two best friends.

Yuki handed her his present.

"I thought maybe we could plant them in the garden." Yuki said. Tohru looked at the many different bags of seeds and grinned.

"That would be great. I can't wait till we do."

Kyo handed her his present. It was a long velvet white box. He was blushing like crazy and wouldn't look at her.

"Please, don't open it yet. I want you to open it later." Kyo whispered. Tohru nodded and set it in her lap.

**Konnichiwa, how are all of you. Sorry, but you'll have to wait to see what Kyo and Shigure got her, but I'll try and update both chapters today if I can. That way, you wont have to wait to see what crazy thing Shigure has gotten our ever so optimistic heroin, and what romantic thing our favorite orange cat has got her. Until then you'll just have to hope that I get it done in time. Bye! -**


	8. Her birthday part 2 and Kyo's cooking le

**Konnichiwa, If you are reading this on December 20th then I got it updated on time. Sorry if I didn't though. Anyway, I am pleased to announce that I am officially 16! Yay me! Anyway, enough about me, on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

**Her Birthday (part 2)**

Shigure went next. He had gotten her a medium sized black leather, hard cover notebook. There was something else there too.

"Shigure? What…what is this?" Tohru asked holding up a folded, manila colored sheet of paper.

"Open it up and you'll see." The Sohmas all stared at him, except for Hatori, who was there when he got it approved by Akito.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock and tears came to her eyes as she read the words imbedded on it.

"Shigure, (sniff) ha, has…adopted me. He is now my…legal guardian." Tohru choked out. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It seemed like only a dream a dream she didn't want to wake up from if it was.

"Are you serious?" Kyo and Yuki asked shooting up from their seats.

"It says it right here. I'm… his daughter. Shigure how did you…"

"When we visited your grandfather, I asked him if he would give legal custody to me, since you are living with us now." Shigure smiled.

"Uo, Hana, can I have a minute with these guys? Please, I just…"

"Yeah sure, Well be in the kitchen getting your cake ready." Uo said happily. She was in shock as well, even she wasn't expecting this. But she couldn't be happier for her friend. She knew that Tohru would never forget her mom no matter where or whom she lived with.

As soon as Uo and Hana were out of the room Tohru couldn't help it anymore. She jumped off of her seat and hugged Shigure so tightly that it seemed she was choking him to death.

"Shigure, I…I don't know what to say." Tohru sobbed. All the Sohmas stared at them. She was hugging a black dog now, but that wasn't what they were shocked about. None of them had expected this.

"Akito actually approved of this? What's he planning? He never lets anyone join the family so easily." Yuki said dangerously, and Kyo nodded.

"I'll tell you boys later." Shigure (the dog) said.

Kyo and Yuki both nodded.

"Come on Shigure, let's get you upstairs before you change and everyone sees you." Hatori said picking up Shigure's kimono. Shigure left Tohru's grip and ran upstairs ahead of Hatori just in time before a purple puff of smoke and Poof.

"Okay, cake is ready!" Uo shouted happily. This was her favorite part. They all sat Tohru down in a chair and pushed the nicely made chocolate cake to her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOHRU!"

They sang happy birthday and told her to make a wish.

'I wish…their curse could be lifted. I wish they could live a normal life. That's all I want.' Tohru thought with great hope. She blew out her candles and wished as hard as she could. Maybe, if she wished hard enough, it would come true…one day.

That night Tohru sat in bed. This was her new home. She even had a dad now. It was more than she could have ever hoped for and so much more. She didn't want to go to sleep in fear that if she did, she would wake up and find that it was only a dream.

'There is still one present I haven't opened yet.' Tohru thought as she took the white velvet box from the bedside table. She gulped slightly.

As she opened the box she gasped at its contents. It was a pendant necklace. It had an amethyst stone cut into the shape of a heart, surrounded by diamonds. She had told him once, it was her favorite, and it was her mother's birthstone.

Tears welled in her eyes for the second time that day.

"This, must have cost him a fortune. Am I really worth it?" Tohru said, not realizing that she was thinking out loud.

"Every penny." Tohru looked up at Kyo standing in the doorway. Her tears sparkling in the light from her night lamp, falling to her hands.

"Kyo?" Tohru said breathlessly. She could hardly speak. She climbed out of bed and walked up to him.

"I remembered when you told me that you liked that stone, because it was your mother's birthstone. I thought you might want it so I…" Tohru reached up and pulled him into a loving kiss, not letting him finish his sentence.

He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer towards him. But he couldn't and it was killing him.

"I love you." Tohru said before saying anything else.

"I love you, too. I wanted your birthday to be special." Kyo whispered.

"I know. This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me."

"Shigure's was better."

"He gave me a father. There is nothing that can beat that, but…This, is the best thing anyone had ever given me." Tohru giggled.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed him briefly before saying goodnight.

Kyo walked to his room and shut the door silently. He flopped on to his bed and sighed.

"Did Kyo get a kiss from TorTor?" Momiji asked playfully from his bed. Kyo's eyes widened and he shot straight up.

"How-how do you know these things?" Kyo asked.

"I see everything, I know all that goes on in this house." Momiji said playfully.

"Whatever." He crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Momiji squealed to himself for figuring it out.

**FRIDAY!!!**

"Come on class, lets see those permission slips." Their teacher said. He walked around picking up every permission slip, signed and accounted for.

"Good, I have taken the liberty of informing your chaperones of the rules. You will be assigned into groups of 7. I will read the groups. Kazami, Yamataki, Kitaru…" Their teacher went on and on, calling out names for each group and their chaperones.

"Group 5, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji. Your chaperone will be Shigure Sohma. Okay, now that the groups are out of the way, I will inform you of the rules."

"1. Each group will be assigned two rooms, One for the boys and one for the girls.

2. There is a curfew. All students must be in the building by 9:00. Lights out will be 11.

3. Students are not allowed to bring, any sort of weapon along with them, fake or not.

4. Have fun!"

The people shouted and cheered as their teacher finished.

"Wait! Be here at 5:00 a.m. The bus will pick us up. With your chaperones, please."

School let out and Tohru walked home happily with Kyo and Yuki. She was wearing the necklace Kyo had given her, only taking it off when she took a shower.

"What are we going to do when we get there? A whole 2 weeks in the America's! Uo you must be excited." Tohru said happily.

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait!"

"Great. I would like to see the sites. Do you know which part of America we are going to?" Hana asked.

"I hope its California? Or maybe Hawaii? Or maybe it will be Florida! That would be so much fun. I could finally see a beach! The real ocean! Now that would be something to see." Tohru said excitedly.

"Do you really think we will be going there?" Momiji asked.

"Well, I don't know really, but wherever we go, as long as we're together I will have all the fun in the world." Tohru smiled at him.

Yuki looked down at her.

'She really is happy with us. Shigure asked me not to press the matter of who she likes more on her, and right now, I don't really want to know. I'm happy just being with her.' Yuki smiled and walked on.

'A whole two weeks in the America's with Tohru. This should be interesting.' Kyo thought.

Tohru looked at both of them.

"Um…uh…are you two alright?"

Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru with confused looks.

"Of course Ms. Honda, why do you ask?" Yuki asked quizzically.

"Well…um…you two haven't been…um…well, I mean, you two…haven't said a word. I'm just a little worried that's all." Tohru said nervously.

"I was just wondering if…it was…something I…did." She continued.

"Oh, of course not Ms. Honda. You did nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." Yuki smiled, happy that she was worried about him. Well, he wasn't happy-happy that she was worried, he was just happy she was paying attention to him again.

"So Ms. Honda, once we get home do you want to plant your seeds?" Yuki asked kindly.

" Are you sure that's alright? I mean it is almost fall."

"Oh, your right. We sure don't want your plants to die so early. Don't worry I'm sure the school will allow us to use the green house. I'll just get permission from the president and then we will plant them in there. Will that be alright with you Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

Tohru smiled brightly. "Of course. That would be great. Maybe even the strawberries will be good. I can't wait." She said excitedly. She skipped along side Momiji.

When they got home, Shigure was already there, waiting for them.

"Ah, the flower of our lives return. How was your day?" Shigure asked kissing her on the cheek.

"It was great. We got the details to the trip and found out that we can go wherever we want as long as we're back by 9. I think this is going to be the best rip ever. I get to go with my family!" Tohru said excitedly jumping up and down, Momiji next to her.

" I'm glad you are excited about this trip. But, the only problem is, Akito doesn't know about the trip yet." Shigure said in an almost depressed way.

"Even I need to get permission to go." Shigure said.

"You too Shigure? Hmm… Then I will go with you to get permission." Tohru said happily. All the boys looked at her with demanding eyes.

"No, you are not flower. You are not going anywhere near that tainted house unless you have too."

" Oh, but I do. I'm a part of this family now. So doesn't that mean I have to get permission too?" Tohru asked with a smile. Shigure stared sternly down at her loving face and his expression softened.

" Tohru, I don't want you to get hurt. That is why I want you to stay here where it's safe."

"Oh, please Shigure. I wanted to visit Akito anyway. He never gets any visitors, so I thought I'd pay him a visit." Tohru said thoughtfully.

He stared at her for a moment and then looked around to Kyo. He was glaring at him, but was not exactly looking at him. Shigure sighed heavily in defeat and nodded.

"Alright, but you are to stay with at least one of us the entire time. Promise?" Shigure said cupping her chin in his hand.

Tohru smiled with joy. "I promise!"

"Good. We will go tomorrow night then." Shigure said sitting back down, defeated. The rest of the Sohmas went up to their bedrooms, all except for Kyo.

" Think I will start dinner now. What should we have today. Oh! This would be a perfect time to invite Hatori over for dinner. I think I'll go call him!" Tohru bounded off towards the phone to call the estate. It was a good thing that the phone was in the living room.

Kyo turned to Shigure.

"What were you thinking?!" He asked rather calmly. He sounded like Hatori almost.

"Its very hard to say no to her, as **you** very well know." Shigure teased.

"This is different! This is Akito we're talking about! You know what he's capable of. If she strays away from us for just a minute he could…"

"Don't you think I know that! I wouldn't just let her go if I wasn't so sure that you would be by her side at all times, if not you than Yuki." Kyo glared at him. A few seconds later Tohru came frolicking in, as happy as could be.

"Hatori said he'd be here in a few minutes. It took a while but I finally got him to say yes. He's bringing Kisa and Haru as well. Kyo…what's wrong?" Tohru asked as soon as she realized that he was glaring at Shigure.

His expression softened in an instant and he looked down at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." Kyo smiled and then turned to leave the room.

Shigure shook his head. Tohru was grabbing the cookbook that Hatori had given her off the shelf.

'He really has changed.' Shigure thought happily as he watched Tohru flip through the cookbook.

"How does…pork steak sound? Covered in barbecue sauce, with Mexican style corn and baked potatoes?" Tohru asked thoughtfully. Shigure's mouth was watering.

"Oh, that sounds so good. Is it new?"

"It's American. By the picture it looks really good. I just have to run to the store really quick and get some BBQ sauce. Would you like to come?"

"I'm sorry flower but I must stay and greet our oncoming guests. But I'm sure one of the boys would love to go with you." Shigure said.

"Oh, okay." Tohru said happily as she pranced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Kyo's room. She knocked three times.

"Kyo, I'm going to the store to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner, do you want to come?" She asked cheerfully. But there was no answer.

"Kyo, is every thing alright?" She still got no answer. She creaked the door open and peered inside.

"Kyo?" She walked inside to find no one was there.

She looked around the room for any clues as to where he had gone. Then she heard just the slightest creak coming from the roof. She sighed and walked out of the room.

"Ms. Honda, I will go with you if you like." Yuki offered.

"Okay. Let me get my jacket." Tohru ran into her room and grabbed a light jacket and followed after Yuki.

"Shigure, I'm going to the store. I'll be back in a few minutes." Tohru called from the door waving.

"Have fun."

Tohru walked outside next to Yuki and turned to the roof. Just barely visible was an orange haired Kyo sitting on the roof staring up at the sky. Tohru persisted to tell Kyo where she was going but Yuki stopped her.

"You wouldn't want to be late when Hatori gets here. We better hurry." Yuki said before Tohru opened her mouth to yell to him.

"Oh, your right! We must hurry!" She started to run towards the store, Yuki behind her.

It was just about 6 when they got back from the store.

"Sorry we're so late. The lines were so long that it took forever to get out of there." Yuki called in the house. Tohru took her jacket off and walked into the kitchen to find Hatori, Kisa, Haru and Kyo sitting at the table with Shigure.

"Oh, Hatori-san! Kisa, Haru, it's so great to see you all again. I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Tohru bowed apologetically.

"No, no, we actually just got here." Hatori said.

"Hey sissy!" Kisa ran up to Tohru and hugged her middle tightly.

"Hello Kisa. How was school?" Tohru asked setting down the bag of ingredients.

"It was great, we drew pictures and we read a book. I got a hundred on my reading test too!" Kisa said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, what did you draw?"

"I drew a picture of a tiger!" Kisa said excitedly.

"Really, did your teacher like it?"

"Yes, very much. He was very pleased to see my drawing." Kisa smiled.

Tohru patted her on the head.

"I'm very happy that all of you are here." Tohru said happily.

"So what is this big surprise dinner you are cooking up?" Haru asked.

"Well, it's still a secret. I don't want to tell you yet. Just know that it involves pork."

Tohru shooed them out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kisa wanted to stay and learn how to cook from Tohru. So only she got to stay. Kyo went back up onto the roof, Shigure and Hatori engaged in conversation, and Yuki and Haru started to watch TV.

Kyo sat near the kitchen, whatever she was cooking, it smelled great and it definitely did not have any onions in it, or leeks.

Tohru was humming again and it sounded happier than ever. He closed his eyes and let the soothing melody sink in. Oddly sleep started to overcome him and he nearly fell asleep if it were not for Tohru stopping. He looked around for any sign that would make her stop.

"Kyo, could you come down and help me?!" Tohru called from the ladder. He got up and looked down at her. He blushed and started to climb down.

Tohru smiled at him and walked back into the kitchen. Kisa was at the stove, standing on a chair stirring a think reddish sauce.

"Sissy, is it ready yet?"

"I don't know, we have our second opinion though." Tohru smiled happily. Kyo looked down at her in utter confusion and shock.

She grabbed a small spoon and took a little of the sauce and blew on it.

"I was hoping to get your opinion on how this tastes. Please try it. I think it's good, but I don't know. So, please…would you?" Tohru asked blushing.

"Uh…sure." Kyo blushed as he opened his mouth to taste it. He swallowed it and immediately finished the rest.

"So…what do you think?" Tohru asked anxiously, awaiting his reaction.

" I think it's great. What is it?"

"It's some of that BBQ sauce and a few of my own little spices. It's going on the meat." Tohru said.

"Well…uh…could I maybe…I'm mean could you maybe…teach me how to cook…like this?" Kyo asked awkwardly. Tohru looked at him for a moment and then was overcome with joy and happiness.

"Of course I'll teach you. Kisa is getting the hang of it so well. Here, if you want you can help me get the corn and potatoes ready." Tohru went over to the fridge and pulled out one red and one green bell pepper.

"If you would like, you can cut these into small pieces so I can mix it in with the corn. But only cut maybe a 4th of each because we want some of the natural flavoring of the corn." Tohru started to cut the corn off of the cob and put it into a bowl, adding sugar and pinches of salt every few stirs. Kyo started to cut them into small cubes.

"Sissy, I think it's done. The sauce is starting to boil."

"Oh, good, now we can put it on the pork steaks." Tohru ran over to Kisa and, with a hot pad, picked it off of the stove and grabbed a glazing brush.

"Here Kisa, be very careful, dip this into the sauce and just start painting it on. Make sure that it is covered in it. Good job." Tohru said happily as Kisa started to glob it on the steaks. Kyo smiled at the scene before his eyes. Kisa had just gotten some on her nose and on Tohru's nose as well. He started to snicker and they heard.

"Sissy, I think that Kyo needs some on his nose too. So he can be just like us!" Kisa said happily taking a bit on her finger and running over to Kyo. She climbed up onto the counter and dabbed the little bit of Barbecue sauce that was on her finger onto his nose.

"Ha ha ha ha , now you are like sissy and me!" Kisa squealed. She ran back over to Tohru and laughed.

Tohru giggled as Kyo started to wipe off his nose with a wet paper towel.

Tohru did the same and then wiped off Kisa's.

" There, now we all are the same again." She smiled happily.

Kyo grinned and went back to cutting the cubes.

"Tohru, I'm done." Kyo finally said.

She walked over to him and smiled.

"That's really good. Now just scrape them off into there and stir it around." Tohru said as she walked over to the potatoes and started to poke holes into them. Kyo started to stir them around and soon the smell of cooked food entered his nose.

Tohru instructed him to put the bowl in the microwave after putting butter on it and set it for three minutes.

"The pork steaks should be done by then." Just then Shigure walked in following his nose.

"Aw, why do they get to be in here?" He whined playfully.

"Because they asked me to teach them how to cook. Maybe tomorrow I will teach you how to cook if you want." Tohru said happily.

Shigure smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"It smells absolutely wonderful flower. All three of you did a wonderful job."

Tohru smiled happily and turned back to cooking the pork.

"Well, you may tell everyone that in 5…4…3…2…1…(ding) that dinner is ready." Tohru said as the timer went off letting them know that everything was done.

Shigure smiled and took a deep breath.

"DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shigure shouted through the house.

All the Sohmas came rushing down the stairs but stopped suddenly when they saw Kyo standing there with the food.

"Ms. Honda, did Kyo make this?"

"Why yes. And he did an excellent job too. I've tried it and it was really good." Tohru said happily setting down the Pork steaks on the table.

Sorry Ms. Honda, but I don't think I'm very hungry." Yuki said turning away from the table. Tohru looked sadly at Yuki and then to Kyo.

"Yuki, why don't you want it? Just because Kyo made it?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't not eat something good because someone else made it!" Kisa said angrily.

Kyo clenched and unclenched his fist. Tohru grabbed a hold of it squeezed it gently. Kyo looked down at his hand in hers and then at her. She smiled warmly at him and almost saying it's alright, calm down.

He nodded and relaxed his hand.

"Yuki-kun, The food is good enough to eat, and you should try it before you snuff it because Kyo made it. Frankly I don't like it when someone treats another like they are disease ridden." Tohru said as she started serving the rest of the Sohmas their dinner.

She cut up Kisa and Momiji's steak and feed them their first bit.

"So…what do you think?" Momiji moaned and held his cheeks.

"Oh, this is sooooooo good TorTor!" Momiji said taking another bite.

"What do you think Kisa?"

"What he said." Kisa said in a dreamy sort of way.

"Kyo, what do you think?" She asked sweetly.

"It's almost better than Codfish." He said, he was really happy but he couldn't show it in front of the rest of them. But Tohru knew he was happy.

"What do the rest of you think?"

"GREAT!" They all dug in and Yuki finally joined in the meal, and Tohru smiled.

**Konnichiwa, I hope you all like this chapter. Oh, and to answer one of my reviewer's questions, I think she will definitely choose Kyo at the end. But Takaya might have other plans but I hope she will. But anyway, I thought this was cute. I got the idea of Shigure adopting her from another fic, by one of my friends. But anyway, I have to go now. Until next time.**


	9. A day of fun

Konnichiwa, I hope you all liked the chapters. I know I haven't updated in a while, but with Christmas, and New Years, well, it gets pretty hectic around my house. But enough about me, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9**

**A day of fun**

Well, Golden Week is just around the corner, and by Golden Week, They mean the trip to America.

"Shigure…um, Mr. Akito called. He wants you to go to the main house today." Tohru said happily.

"Oh, thank you Tohru. I will…"

"He said he wanted Yuki to come…as well." She said nervously. Suddenly, Yuki froze. Fear swelled in his eyes and he immediately became immobilized. I doubt even Kyo would be able to move him.

"Oh…he does. Well, I guess, we should be off them Yuki…" Shigure said timidly. Kyo watched intensely. Tohru felt so horrible for having to tell Yuki that he had to go where his biggest fear resided.

"If you would like me to go with you Yuki, I will." Tohru offered, snapping Yuki out of his daze. He looked at her for a moment.

"Ms. Honda…I…I wont allow it. You are to stay here. I will be perfectly fine." He said bravely.

Tohru looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes were full of sadness and you could tell she was extremely worried. Kyo knew he would hate it, but for her, he would do anything to keep that sad look away from her beautiful face, and to keep her as far away from that hellhole as possible.

"Grr, I'll go." Kyo growled and stood up. Yuki looked at him with bewilderment. His fists were shaking and he couldn't believe he just said that but it was already out of his mouth, so there was no taking it back.

"But Kyo…you…" Tohru tried to speak but couldn't.

"Besides, if I go…then…" Kyo looked at Yuki, glaring, but he looked at him. And Yuki, somehow…understood why and nodded.

'I would do the same thing, for Ms. Honda, to keep her as far away from Akito as possible.' Yuki thought.

"Then it is settled…" Shigure started but was interrupted when Tohru put her foot down.

"No!…I mean, no, I want to go see Mr. Akito. He never gets any visitors, so I thought that, since Shigure was already going, that I would go with him for a visit." Tohru said, smiling again.

They all stared at her. The same statement going through all of their minds.

'There is no way I am letting her go.'

"Besides, the whole reason Shigure was able to adopt me was so Mr. Akito could get to know me better. So why not start now?" Tohru said going upstairs to change. The boys all watched her go upstairs. Once she was out of earshot they began to talk.

"Great, now she wants to go even more. Thanks a lot you stupid cat." Yuki mumbled.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I said I was going so she would stay away from there! I don't want her to go any more than you all do, AND DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!" Kyo shouted at him.

"Now boys, they're really isn't anything we can do, and your fighting isn't solving anything. So cool it, before you destroy my house!" Shigure yelled.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tohru shouted running down the stairs in a baby blue, long-sleeved hanker top and a red mini skirt. A pair of blue sandals to match. The boys looked at her with awed expressions.

"What, do you think it is inappropriate to wear to the Sohma's main house?" Tohru asked looking herself over. The boys shook their heads and Kyo smirked.

She walked gracefully down the steps and to the three guys standing there dumbfounded…well, two guys.

"So, ready to go?" She asked again.

Shigure nodded and grabbed his keys. Walking towards the door, closely followed by Tohru and Kyo, Yuki stood in place. He didn't want to go, but he was too scared not to obey Akito's commands. For, you see, Tohru was a very dear person to him, and if anything were to happen to her, he would…never forgive himself. So with the threat of Ms. Honda's memories being erased, he followed the group. Piling into the car, one by one, and Shigure was going to drive. Kyo and Tohru sat in the back seat and Yuki road shotgun. He started the car and they drove off towards the main house.

Yuki stared out the window, thinking to himself. He could hear Tohru and Kyo talking back there, which came as a great surprise, because he didn't think Kyo could even hold an intelligent conversation with anybody. He could hear Shigure occasionally talk to himself, something about what Akito would want and if it was important enough that he would have to leave for a while. Yuki stared at the scenery passing by, which was quite lovely for this time of year. It was still late spring and the trip was going to be a really good one. A week with Tohru, in America, it would be the perfect time to ask…no, to tell her how he truly felt and hopefully get an answer to his question that he had asked her a while ago.

"Well everyone…we're here." Shigure said. Hatori stood on the porch, with Kisa at his side, impatiently awaiting their arrival and hoping that Tohru had come along. Tohru stepped out of the car and Kisa literally sprang from the porch to Tohru's side.

"SISSY!" Kisa shouted hugging Tohru's middle. Tohru bent down and hugged Kisa as tight as she could without hurting her.

"Hello Kisa, how are you doing?" She asked joyfully.

While Kisa and Tohru chatted Hatori started a little conversation of his own.

"Hari, how are you. I feel like we haven't seen eachother in months." Shigure said.

"Please, it was only a few days ago. What is Tohru doing here? And Kyo?" Hatori asked in his usual tone.

"Well, Tohru simply insisted on visiting Akito. She wouldn't even take no for an answer. Kyo had offered to go instead of her, so she would stay away from here, but…even he could not convince her to stay home." Shigure explained. Hatori glanced over at Tohru who was happily chatting with Kisa. His expression softened and he looked back at Shigure and Yuki.

"That girl's heart is going to get her hurt one of these days." Hatori said. Shigure smiled and knew what he was talking about.

"Shigure, and Yuki! It is very nice to see you again Yuki. I was hoping you would come." Came a gentle voice from behind the door. Yuki froze and that fear reentered his eyes. Tohru turned around just in time to see Akito come out of the house, in a white, red flowered Kimono.

"Mr. Akito, it is very nice to see you again." Tohru bowed low and stayed that way for a minute. Akito looked over at her and smirked, that evil smirk that could give anyone chills.

"I see you have grown a little as well, Ms. Tohru Honda." Akito said in his usual gentle voice. Kyo glared at him. He had been standing next to Tohru the entire time. Akito grinned at him

"Kyo, I never thought I'd see you here again." Akito said in an eerily happy tone of voice.

Tohru smiled at both of them, and patted Kisa's head. Kisa clung to Tohru's leg like a chick to its mother.

"Shigure, I would like to discuss the trip to America with you." Akito said firmly. Shigure nodded and they went inside the house. Hatori walked over to Tohru and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Honda, it is very nice to see you again." Hatori said happily.

"It is very nice to see you too Hatori. I wish you were able to come with us to America. I'm sure we would have had a lot of fun." Tohru said joyfully. Hatori smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Hello Kyo."

"Yo." He said simply.

(In the house…)

"Shigure, I cannot allow all of you to go on this trip. In fact, I can not allow any of you to go on this school trip to America. I will not and cannot allow it. I am sorry but you must all stay here." Akito said. Shigure looked at him in bewilderment.

"It would be too easy for you all to bump into a girl there, and with Hatori staying here and all, I just can not allow it." Shigure stared at the ground. How would he tell them.

"I understand Akito. Very well, we will go to one of the Sohma summer homes or the spas instead."

"Very good, you may leave now." Akito said waving Shigure out. Shigure stood and bowed before leaving.

He stepped out of the house and breathed heavily. It was like he was suffocating in there.

Tohru looked over at him and came trotting up to him.

"So Shigure, what did Mr. Akito want?" Tohru asked him curiously.

"He…He wanted to say…that we can't…go on the trip to America, I'm so sorry Tohru." Shigure apologized. Tohru looked at the ground sadly.

"What!? Why?" Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time.

"He said it would be too easy to bump into a girl, and with Hatori not being able to go…"

"This is so stupid!" Kyo shouted.

"I know that but what are we going to do?" Shigure yelled.

Tohru looked up at both of them and smiled.

"It's alright, we can have a vacation of our own, right here." Tohru said happily. They looked at her for a moment and Shigure smiled.

"That's the spirit Tohru, we could go to the lake house again, or the ocean house."

"You have a summer home by the ocean, Shigure?!" Tohru asked amazed.

"Why of course. I'm sure if Hari would like to come as well, and even Aaya." Shigure suggested. With that name Yuki and Kyo had dark looks on their faces.

"Invite him and you'll be eating out of a tube for months." They said in unison. Shigure went rigid.

After much discussion it was decided that they would go to the ocean house. Tohru had never seen an ocean before so this was the perfect time to see one. They might even be able to go swimming! What was even better was that Hatori was going. He seemed pretty happy to go. Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki all piled into the car and drove home after much good byes to Kisa and Hatori. Tohru even persisted in saying goodbye to Akito. He watched from the window as they drove off. She was changing them all. But he doubted she would stick around for long.

**(In the car)**

"I can't wait to see the ocean!" Tohru said excitedly. They would leave tomorrow, the day of their trip. Shigure would call the school telling them that they could not attend the trip, and then they would leave.

As soon as they got home Tohru started making a list of the clothes and things they would need for their trip to the ocean. Swim suits, towels, umbrellas, sunscreen, ect.

"Okay, I will go today and get you all these things."

"I want to come too Tohru!" Momiji said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, Momiji. Does anyone else want to…oh! You will all have to go! I don't know your sizes!"

"Alright Tohru, calm down." Shigure said.

"But I…"

"We can go now if you like. I just have to get dressed." Shigure said. He walked into his room/office and came back out a little later with a black T-shirt, blue jeans and a suade jacket on. Tohru looked him over and smiled brightly.

"Wow! Shigure, you look really good in that outfit!" Momiji exclaimed. Shigure laughed and patted him on the head.

"It's just something I got while at the mall the other day."

"Shigure you never go to the mall." Yuki said.

" I went to the mall with Ayame just last week." Shigure said.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Momiji shouted throwing his fist in the air.

"Hurray! Let's go!" Tohru said happily marching out to the car, followed closely by Momiji. Haru was not far behind. Finally, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure made their way out to the car. Shigure drove. Kyo and Momiji both sat on each side of Tohru, Haru road in back and Yuki had shotgun again. Shigure started the car and were off to the mall to get each of them swimsuits.

When they arrived, Tohru dragged them all into a Hawaiian beach store, where they sell all sorts of stuff you would need to have a great time on the beach.

Tohru and Momiji looked around the store picking out swimming trunks, bikinis and swimsuits. Momiji handed the guy's their trunks to try on and Tohru went into the girls changing room. (Since I'm such a nice person, I will not tell you what Tohru got, but I will tell you it will knock the socks off of the guys. -)

As soon as they got home they immediately started packing. Tohru ran around the house gathering all of their clothes and putting them neatly in suitcases. She packed their swim trunks and once she was all finished, her excitement skyrocketed.

" This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Tohru shouted excitedly, prancing around the room like a puppy in the snow.

Kyo watched from the corner of his eye as she made dinner for them. He had been lazing about ever since they got back from the store. He never saw what Tohru got, and he badly wanted to know. For dinner tonight she was making chop suey. And the best part about it was…there were no leeks! Tohru hustled around the kitchen and soon, wonderful smells were coming from the food.

"That smells heavenly flower." Shigure said walking in. He looked over at Kyo who seemed to have his eyes shut.

"Don't you think so, Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, smells great." He said lazily.

"Well, don't get too excited now. You act as if it doesn't matter."

"I said it smells fine okay!" Kyo yelled and he got up and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. Probably going to the roof.

Tohru watched in sadness as he retreated from the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…"

"No, he'll be fine. Don't worry about him."

"That's easy for you to say." Tohru said.

"So flower, excited about the trip?" Shigure asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes! Very much so! I can't wait to see the ocean!" Tohru exclaimed. She began cooking dinner again and she was here normal cheery self.

Shigure exited the kitchen just as Yuki came into it.

"It smells delicious Ms. Honda." Yuki commented.

"Thank you very much Yuki. It's almost ready, could you go get the others. I'm going to go get Kyo off the roof.

"Don't worry about him Ms. Honda. He will come down and eat when he's ready." Yuki said.

"I know, but I don't want his food to get cold." Tohru said as she took off her apron and hung it up on the rack. She walked outside and stepped a little bit off the porch.

"Kyo! Kyo, dinner is ready!" Tohru called. Soon she could see a patch of bright orange hair moving across the surface of the roof and then footsteps coming from the latter.

He came in front of her and stared at her for a second.

"Kyo, is something wrong? Did I say something that offended you? I'm sorry if I did." Tohru said bowing slightly.

"Would you stop. You didn't do anything. I'm just not feeling well, that's all." He said

"Oh no, are you catching a fever?! That would be awful! Maybe you should go rest for a while…" Suddenly Kyo snatched her hand away from his forehead and held it tightly.

"I'm not sick, I'm just fine so quit it. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." He shouted slightly, still holding her hand.

Tohru was blushing slightly but nodded.

"Alright. Well, dinner is getting cold. We better go inside." Tohru said as she started walking for the door, but was pulled back by Kyo.

"I'm fine, okay. So you can stop worrying now. I'm just fine." He said softly. Tohru smiled gently at him and nodded.

"Okay." He let go of her hand and they both walked in together.

"Dinner was absolutely wonderful flower." Shigure complimented, leaning back in his chair. Each of the Sohmas had second helpings, even Tohru. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you Shigure. I'm very happy that all of you enjoyed it so much. There isn't even any leftovers!" Tohru said happily

"Yes." Yuki said sipping his tea.

Kyo lay by the table, eyes closed.

"So, are you excited about going on the vacation?" Tohru asked him.

"Very much. I've been there many times myself and I think that you will enjoy it very much." Yuki said happily. At this Kyo stood up and walked outside to the roof. Tohru watched in confusion, looking back at Yuki, who only shrugged.

"Well, I better clean up. I still have a few more things that I need to pack for everyone before we leave tomorrow." Tohru said with her cheerful smile on. But Yuki could see right through it. She was worried about Kyo. He sighed knowing he could never talk her out of being worried so he nodded and went to his room.

Tohru hustled around the house, picking up things as she went along. She had to pack some beach stuff and some clothes for herself. She had been so busy packing the boy's stuff that she almost forgot to pack an extra set of clothes.

"There, done…hm?" Tohru looked out her window to see Kyo walking into the woods.

"I wonder where he is going at this time of night. Oh! I almost forgot to ask him what kind of snack he would like for the ride!" Tohru rushed downstairs and outside after Kyo.

She ran along the path but still didn't see any sign of Kyo. After a minute she slowed to a walk.

"Where did he go? I just saw him a few minutes ago." Tohru thought out loud.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind her. Tohru jumped and turned around quickly.

"OH! Kyo, you scared me. Where did you come from?"

"The trees. So, what do you want?"

"Kyo, are you alright? You've seemed a little tense since we got back from Mr. Akito's estate. Are you feeling well?"

"You've already asked me that like a dozen times, I'm fine!" Tohru sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. I wanted to know what kind of snack you would like me to make you for the trip tomorrow. Shigure said it would be a long drive so he wanted me to make snacks for everyone." Tohru said happily. Kyo looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"It doesn't matter. As long as it isn't leeks or miso."

"Oh good. Oh and by the way, I took the liberty of calling Mr. Kazuma and he said he would also be going to the ocean house with us." Tohru said excitedly. Kyo looked at her in surprise.

"What?!"

"I thought you might like that. Besides, he never comes and visits so I thought he should come." Tohru said proudly.

No one was around but them so Kyo just let it out.

"ALRIGHT! Shishou is coming! I can't wait to see him and tell him how much I've been practicing! Thanks Tohru." He would have hugged her but he remembered the curse at the last second and stopped in himself. Tohru looked up at him cheerfully and pecked him on the cheek.

"Your welcome. I glad you are happy. I love seeing everyone so happy. It makes me feel all warm inside." Tohru said.

Kyo stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"I'm happy…"

Tohru looked over at him.

"It makes me feel like that when you smile. I like seeing you happy. It somehow brightens everyone's day." Kyo said. He wasn't looking at her, but at the ground. You could see a visible line of blush going across his face.

Tohru put on a shining smile that only she could achieve.

"Would you like to help me make the snacks, Kyo?" He looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, why not, I got nothing else better to do." Tohru squealed with joy and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the house.

With Kyo's help, the snacks got done a lot quicker. Tohru said her goodnights and kissed him on the cheek before going to bed herself. Kyo sighed and walked into the room. If it weren't for Momiji's slight snoring, you would think the place was empty. He shook his head and climbed into bed. Sighing again and thinking once again of Tohru he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

(**THE NEXT MORNING!**)

Tohru was up bright and early as well as Shigure. Almost the entire Sohma family was going to come to the summer beach house, except for Ayame, who reluctantly declined. He said his shop was running on a busy schedule and that it would be not only impossible, it would be a disaster if he went.

But anyway, Tohru ran around the house, trying to wake everyone up. They would be eating breakfast and then drop by the school to inform their teacher that they would not be attending the class trip to America. Everyone ate fast. Haru had spent the night so as to make it easier for them to get there. Besides, it was Tohru's idea. After breakfast all the Sohma and Tohru's suitcases were packed up into the back of the car. Momiji jumped excitedly around the house. He was almost as excited as Tohru. Even Kyo looked interested.

"Yuki, isn't it exciting! I can't wait to swim in the ocean. I've always wanted to see one." Tohru smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Me too." He said, putting the last bit of luggage in the car.

"So, Shigure, did Hatori say what he was going to do?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, he said he, Kisa, and Hiro would be meeting us at the beach house."

"Hiro?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met him yet. Well, he is about the same age as Kisa. He's the sheep." Shigure explained. Tohru's eyes went into sparkly mode.

"(Gasp), Really! I can't wait to meet him!" Tohru said happily.

Kyo walked out of the house carrying two baskets that contained the snacks. Haru came out and walked over to Yuki and Tohru.

"Haru, are you excited too?"

"It really doesn't matter to me. I've seen it before and I don't think it's changed much since I last saw it." Haru replied.

Tohru looked up at him for a minute and then nodded.

"I guess you're right." Tohru said.

"Well, everything is ready. So are we ready to go?" Shigure asked.

"YEAH!" Momiji and Tohru shouted at the same time. They hopped into the car. Kyo shook his head and took his usual seat next to Tohru. But this time Yuki was in the back and Haru was in shotgun.

**Konnichiwa! I got a new mouse! Bad news is, for those of you who know my other work, The Caribbean Cruise, My cousin accidentally deleted it. So I will have to reload it back up. Again, really sorry. But, anyway, I have to get going on the next chapter. See ya!**


	10. The arrival

Konnichiwa!!!!!!!! I am really happy! My Internet finally works! Anyway, not much to say, so on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Ten**

**The arrival**

It was a really long drive to the beach house and by the time they got there, there were no snacks left. Shigure pulled into the driveway, and to the right, was the ocean.

Tohru jumped out of the car and ran to the edge of the grassy hill. Eyes sparkling from the sun.

"Oh, wow. It's just like I always imagined! It's so beautiful!" Tohru said excitedly. Kyo and Yuki both came up on each side of her and stared out at it.

"Yes. It truly is beautiful." Yuki said smiling at her. She smiled brightly back at him and then turned to Kyo.

"It's not so bad."

"We better go put our stuff away in a room before the others get here." Tohru said rushing off to the car to help Shigure unload and bring them into the house.

"It's not bad was all you could say?" Yuki asked.

"Shut up!"

"You could at least have said it was nice." Yuki growled.

"I don't care about a stupid body of water! Just leave me alone you damn rat!"

"Shut up you stupid cat and go help with the luggage." Yuki said lazily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! THAT'S IT YOU ARE DEAD NOW!" Kyo threw his fist out but Yuki blocked it and flung him over the hill and into the ocean.

Tohru came running over to see what was going on.

"(Gasp) Kyo! Kyo are you alright!"

"Damn it, I'm fine!"

"I'll go get you a towel!" Tohru ran over to the luggage and went into a bag and took out a towel. She ran back over to the hill and slowly persisted on going down.

"Ms. Honda, be careful!" Yuki shouted to her.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll be fine." Tohru said happily. She finally reached the bottom and…SLIP, SPLASH. Tohru had fallen into the water as well, landing on Kyo. POOF. (Domino effect)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried, her head in her hands.

"It's alright, stop crying. I'm fine." Kyo said. The towels were dry though, only because she had dropped them before she fell into the water.

"Oh no, your clothes are soaking wet. You'll catch a cold!" She stood up and grabbed his clothes, then went to shore. She picked him up and wrapped him in the towel.

"There." Tohru smiled lovingly at him as he curled up. But suddenly realizing that Yuki was watching them he stopped and hopped out of her grasp. The towel still half way on him when POOF! Tohru turned around quickly. Kyo wrapped the towel around his waist and went around back to the door. Tohru had not yet wrapped her self in the towel. She was carrying it though.

"Are you stupid. You're so worried about me but you never worry about your own health!" Kyo walked up to her and took the towel from her hands, wrapping it firmly around her before turning back around and forcing the door open.

"Kyo I…" Tohru started.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do it on purpose." Kyo said softly.

"Yeah, alright." They walked into the house and up the stairs to their luggage. Shigure had already chosen their rooms for them and they found them quite easily.

Tohru dressed in a white short sleeved halter-top and a red mini skirt. Kyo dressed in a black T-shirt and cacky jeans.

"Listen, Kyo I…"

"Flower, are you alright?!" Shigure came running over to them.

"Yes Shigure, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Tohru said happily.

" I know I shouldn't flower but…well, I can't help it." Shigure said. Tohru smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine. I…"

"Ms. Honda! Are you alright?!" Yuki asked running towards us, closely followed by Haru and Momiji.

"TorTor, are you all right? We saw you fall, but Shigure wouldn't let us come see if you were all right until you were dried off and dressed.

Tohru looked at Shigure questionably.

" I didn't want them to walk in on you flower." Shigure said in defense.

"Thank you Shigure. Are the others here yet?"

"Hatori called, he said they would be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I can't wait to see him, and Kisa, and to meet Hiro. Oh and Mr. Kazuma! I am dying to see him again. This is going to be so much fun!"

"HELLO!" Came a holler from the doorway downstairs. Tohru gasped and ran down the stairs, followed by Momiji.

"Shishou!" Tohru cried. She hugged the man tightly.

"Hello Tohru. How have you been?" He asked her in his kind, gentle voice.

"I'm just fine, and you?"

"Couldn't be better." Kyo slowly walked down the stairs to them. Kazuma watched intently.

Yuki walked swiftly towards them and got to Tohru and Kazuma first. Kyo stopped in his tracks, turned around, and ran back up the stairs to his room, slamming the door.

"Shihan-san. It is very nice to see you again. It has been far too long."

"Yes, it has." Tohru was still staring at the stairs before she got up and excused herself.

"I'm going to go check up on Kyo. We fell into the water earlier and I want to go check on him." Tohru explained. She scurried upstairs and knocked on Kyo's door.

"Kyo? It's Tohru, may I come in?"

"Whatever." Came his reply and she slide the door open.

"Why didn't you say hi? I know you miss him."

"I can't." He said simply.

Tohru looked puzzled at this.

(**Knock, knock, knock**)

Someone slide open the door and in stepped Kazuma. Kyo stood up and walked towards Kazuma. Tohru became very interested in what he was going to do, mostly because Kyo asked her to watch him and Kazuma-san earlier.

"Kyo." He said simply and Kyo threw out his right fist, nearly clipping Kazuma-san's jaw. But Kazuma caught it before it reached his chin.

"You're getting better." Kazuma said kindly.

Kyo started to laugh.

"I've missed you very much Shishou!" Kyo exclaimed. Kazuma ruffled Kyo's hair. Looking at the way they acted, you would have never guessed that Kazuma-san was not Kyo's real father.

"I've missed you too Kyo." Kazuma said. Tohru watched with a loving smile on her face. Kyo looked over and smiled, too.

"So, I'm guessing Yuki doesn't know about you two yet." Kazuma said. At this Kyo and Tohru looked to the ground, suddenly becoming very interested in the hardwood floor.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why don't I tell him. That way I can let him down easy." Tohru's gaze shot up at Kazuma.

"Oh no! You can't. He…He'll hate me. Not to mention he will be so mad that he might…" Tohru stopped her sentence. She looked at Kyo and then back at the floor.

"I see. So your biggest fear is the Sohmas hating you. They are your family now."

"That has always been my fear. That Kyo and Yuki will hate me. That Momiji would hate me. That Haru and Shigure would…and Hatori, I haven't even thought of what Mr. Akito would say. He would probably have my memories erased. And that is what I fear the most. Is forgetting. I don't want to forget…cause if I do…I will never be able to smile again. I would have nowhere to live…my friends would think I was crazy…I would have no father or mother to see. And I would probably be living with my grandfather, aunt and uncle for the rest of my life. Never knowing what joy I felt with the Sohmas. Never knowing that I was being missed, if they would miss me at all. Just the thought of it…gives me a feeling that I never want to have. Just the thought of forgetting…makes me feel empty." Tohru said not looking at any of them. Kyo stared at her with a sort of sad look. Unable to hold her, unable to feel her and comfort her. It was more than he could bare. Only Shishou would be able to do something like that. He wished so much that he could get ride of this stupid curse. But the only problem is…no one in the Sohma family knew how too.

"Tohru." Kyo finally spoke. Tohru looked over at him with a tearful smile. That look in her eyes ripped his heart in two. She of all people did not deserve to look like that. It wasn't the curse that was breaking her down…it was the threat that at any moment, Akito could take her memories away.

"I'm alright Kyo. Really, I just thought that I should get that out. I am very happy here. I don't want to run away from it. I told you…I want us…all of us…to be together. Share our problems and complaints, so…this was just one of those times. Anyway, I shouldn't feel upset about this trip. This is a vacation, we should be having fun."

"Tohru, Hatori and the gang is here!" Came Shigure's voice. Tohru walked downstairs with Kazuma and Kyo.

"See, the only thing that could make this better is…" Tohru stopped on the stairs and her sentence. There stood Kisa, Hatori, Hiro, and…

"M-Mr. Akito?" Tohru stuttered.

"Hello Tohru Honda. It is very nice to see you again." That look in his eyes was there again, that look of pure hatred.

"I-it is very nice to see you again too, Mr. Akito."

"So, Shigure, were is my room?" Akito asked.

"It is upstairs Akito. I will take you up there if you like." Shigure asked.

"That would be nice." He walked over to Yuki and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yuki, been a long time. How come you never come and visit me? Do I have to put you in that room again?" Yuki's eyes filled with terror. Tohru walked over to them and smiled.

"Mr. Akito, is there anything special you like to eat? I could make you something." Tohru said distracting Akito. He turned towards her and smiled.

"I do like onigiri." Akito said. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Yuki, would you like to help me make Mr. Akito's onigiri?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, yes Ms. Honda. I would love to help you in the kitchen." Yuki said as he stepped past Akito and walked into the kitchen with Tohru. Soon Kyo went into the kitchen.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked. Both Yuki and Tohru turned around. Yuki in a lovely frill pink apron. Kyo had to muster all his strength to keep from laughing.

"Oh, Kyo. Is there something you need?"

(grumble) Kyo's stomach growled loudly and he blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I guess you're hungry. If you want to wait a minute I will make you some Onigiri as well." Tohru offered.

"(Mumble) Thanks…Tohru." Kyo said softly mumbling his thanks. He really didn't want Yuki to think he had gone soft.

"You're welcome Kyo." Tohru whispered to him.

As soon as Kyo left Yuki turned around, going back to the rice ball he was making.

Tohru, it's been a long time since I asked you how you felt and which one of us you would choose. So, I guess what I am asking is…have you come to your decision?" Yuki asked not looking at her.

Tohru dropped the rice ball she had been working on. It fell to the floor splattering its contents all over. Yuki looked over at her shocked.

"Ms. Honda!"

Tohru looked over at him, her eyes sad and scared.

"Ms. Honda."

"Yuki I…I don't want to choose! It's not right for you to make me choose. I…I don't want to loose neither you nor Kyo for my choice. It wouldn't be fair. If I choose one, the other will hate me. If I choose the other, he will be in despair and pain for life and shut himself off from the world. It's not fair to you and Kyo. I don't cause no matter what I decide…the other will despise me for ever." Tears came to Tohru's eyes as she spoke, instantly making Yuki feel ashamed.

"But…If I had to choose…If it was a matter of life or death…"

"Ms. Honda, I won't hate you if you choose Kyo." Yuki said. Tohru looked up at him in surprise.

"I may be a little ashamed of myself but I won't hate you. I will still go on being your friend. But…it would give me great joy…if you were to choose me." Yuki said. He had turned his gaze from her. Tohru felt horrible inside. It was tearing her heart in two. No matter what she did. It would tear the other apart.

"Yuki…I can't do it. I can't choose, because…I've already chosen." Tohru cried. She fell to the floor in tears.

Shigure and Kazuma came rushing into the kitchen after hearing Tohru's heart shattering sobs.

"Flower…" 

"Yuki, I'm so sorry, I've already decided. My heart has always and forever will be with the cat! I'm sorry! I don't deserve to be your friend. (Sob, hiccup) I'm really sorry." Tohru sobbed, her head in her hands. Kyo rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tohru kneeling on the floor, crying her heart out about telling Yuki she had chosen him over Yuki. Yuki knelt down next to her.

"If that is how you truly feel, there is nothing I can do to change that. So all I can do is be your friend and support you. That is what being family is about right? Even if you are not blood family, I can still help you can't I?" Tohru looked up at him with surprised puffy red eyes.

"Oh Yuki, you're the best." Tohru said happily smiling again. Shigure and Kazuma both nodded. They had been waiting for her to work up the courage and tell him herself, and it finally came.

Little did everyone know, Akito was standing in the background of the shadows listening to the entire thing.

'Hm, she's weakening. A little bit of a push and she'll never want to remember anything. She will be begging to have her memories erased.' Akito thought.

(A/N Oh how wrong he is. (Everyone shakes head) anyway…)

Later that day… 

Kyo was walking down the hall, thinking to himself, not watching where he was going until…

"Kyo." Came a stern voice from in front of him. Kyo shook his head and looked ahead of him to see Akito, smirking with as much evil as there was in his eyes.

"What is it?" Not even Kyo would be so bold as to take an attitude towards Akito.

"I know what you've been hiding. I know how you feel about her. And apparently, she feels the same way. Though, I wonder what would happen if she would see your true form?" Akito said.

"To late, she's already seen it and excepted it. It doesn't matter what form I take, to her, it's all the same." Kyo said triumphantly.

"Yes, but does she know that you are the one responsible for your mother's death?" Akito asked.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Kyo growled.

"Is it? So it wasn't your fault that your poor mother committed suicide? It wasn't your fault that she couldn't stand to live anymore?"

"Shut up! I didn't do anything!" Kyo shouted. Uh oh, Kyo had done it. No one ever shouted at Akito, and got away with it.

"Insolent boy! How dare you talk to me like that!" Akito reached around and backhanded Kyo so hard it sent him flying into the wall.

Alarmed Tohru rushed up the stairs to the hallway. Seeing Kyo lying against the wall unconscious scared her.

"KYO!" She ran up the stairs, followed by Kazuma.

Tohru fell to her knees and leaned over him.

"Kyo! Kyo, please answer me! Are you alright?!" Tohru asked frantically.

"Ugh…Tohru? Tohru! Get away!" Kyo shouted urgently. Kazuma was standing over Tohru glaring down the hall. Tohru looked in the direction to see Akito grinning.

"Young Ms. Tohru Honda, why do you insist on causing this family pain? You are the reason I do this to them! You are the reason they get beat up. Do you really want them to suffer because of you?"

"Don't listen to him Tohru. He's trying to play tricks with you. He's trying to get you to leave!" Kyo said urgently.

"No, Mr. Akito. I don't want them to suffer because of me. But…I don't want to loose the memory of them either. I don't understand you or the curse very much. But why…why do you insist on hurting them? Why is it that you are the only one who feels miserable? You don't have too. I… I can help you. I don't want any of the Sohmas to suffer. None of them deserve to suffer. And that includes you. You don't deserve to suffer. I would love for you to come more often. It might even help heal you. We are family now. I know I'm not blood related but family…family looks out for one another not hurt them. No family suffers its individual problems alone. You shouldn't have to suffer alone either." Tohru said. Akito looked at her in surprise, taken aback by her kind words.

"I do not need your pity Ms. Tohru Honda. I did not ask for it." Akito said.

"I don't want to pity you. I just want to help. I want you to get better, so we can all be a family." Tohru explained.

" Why? Why would you care what happens in this family?"

"Because…I love this family. I would gladly die for them if it meant their happiness, if it meant they would not have to suffer anymore. I would do the same for you, Mr. Akito." Tohru said smiling. Akito backed up. Her words penetrated him.

"Why would you do that? For a family you just became part of."

"Because…That is just how I am I guess. I would do the same for my friends. Cause I know they would do the same for me. Everyone in this family is kind to me, and they treated me like part of the family even when I wasn't yet. They take care of me when I'm sick, when I'm down or in trouble. Even you, have some good in you. You can beat this illness you have, and get better. The only thing that you need is…"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED! You, Tohru Honda, know nothing of my illness or what I need!" Akito shouted.

"I admit, there isn't much that I know about you, but I do know something that everyone needs, even you."

"AND WHAT PREYTELL, MIGHT THAT BE!" Akito's voice thundered through the hall.

Tohru smiled lovingly at him and answered simply… "A friend." Tohru said calmly and softly. Akito was taken aback by her words. No one had ever offered to be his friend.

"A…friend?"

"Uh huh, everyone needs a friend. It's what makes us…us. Everyone deserves a friend. Someone they can share their troubles with, someone they can talk to when things get tough, someone they can go to for advise. A friend is a very powerful and special thing. I will be your friend, Mr. Akito…if you like." Tohru said. Kyo stared at her. Somehow, no matter what she did, everyone, ended up smiling at the end. She would always be able to get through to people who had been deemed, "hopeless causes" such as himself. She was even getting through to Akito.

"Ms. Tohru Honda…"

"Please, Mr. Akito, please call me Tohru."

"Tohru, if you are willing to be my friend, them I will try and be one as well." Akito said. Tohru smiled. Kyo watched with one eye on her, the other wincing because of the pain. She kneeled down next to him and placed her hand softly on his cheek.

"I don't want any of you to suffer, not alone." Tohru said stroking his cheek. Akito watched her with interest.

'How…how is this girl so…influencing, so caring. How can she sit there and act as if nothing is wrong with this family. How is it that she can handle the burden of our curse and not go crazy? She doesn't seem any different from other humans, yet she treats us as if there is nothing wrong, as if we are just normal people with no curse or anything. This requires extended observation.' Akito thought.

"Um…Mr. Akito, your rice balls are done. If you would like to have some now you can." Tohru said smiling. Akito stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"I think onigiri sounds just about right." Akito said walking swiftly past Tohru and Kyo.

"Kazuma, is there something you want?" Akito asked.

"No." Akito walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'All according to plan.'

Once Akito was gone Kyo started.

"What's wrong with you! You could have been seriously hurt! What were you thinking!?" He yelled at her. He stared into her eyes. Tohru could tell he had been worried. His eyes were full of worry and a tiny trace of anger.

"Kyo, what was I supposed to do? Stand by and watch Mr. Akito hurt you like he was? You could have been seriously hurt! I don't want that! I won't just stand by and let you get hurt, I love you too much to do that!" Tohru said in defense. Kyo was taken aback, Tohru had never yelled like that. She had been extremely worried about him.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I stood up to Akito like I did. I shouldn't have…"

"Will you just shut up. You're not hurt and neither am I so we're fine. Quite apologizing." Kyo said trying to control his temper. Tohru smiled at him and nodded.

"Are you alright? (Gasp) Your cheek, It's bleeding! Stay right here I will go get some medicine and bandages." Tohru said rushing down the hall to the bathroom. Kazuma laughed and shook his head. He sat down next to Kyo and shook his head some more.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"She has got to be your guardian angel or something. She looks after all of you so well. And she is always smiling. Nothing gets her down." Kazuma said.

"Except when she's worrying."

"Yeah, but she does have an angel like quality."

"Shishou, I have something to tell you. Just for you and me. Tohru…she is an angel. Everything about her…when she sings to Momiji, it sounds like…heaven. When she smiles, somehow, I always feel myself smiling too. It's strange. You and her are the only ones who can make me smile. And she…she is the only person, besides you, who has ever accepted my third form. When she first saw it…I scratched her and told her to go away and never come near me again…but she…she came back. She said she wouldn't be able to bare it if I never came back. I…I love her, more than anything. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know Kyo. But that's why you are here. She is the key to saving you and the rest of them." Kazuma said.

Tohru ran back over to them. She kneeled down and started dabbing his cheek with the cloth.

"I'm sorry Kyo. It's all my fault that Mr. Akito did this."

"What are you talking about. I yelled at him that's why he hit me. Ow!" He hissed as she rubbed his cheek with the cloth gently.

"Kyo…" Tohru sighed and stopped cleaning the cut. She stroked it gently. Kyo grabbed a hold of her hand and rubbed it with his thumb, staring straight into her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kazuma said walking back down the stairs to the kitchen to join Shigure, Hatori, Akito, and the others. Though Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, and Haru stayed in the hall. Kazuma said for them to wait till Tohru and Kyo came back downstairs.

"Tohru, why do you do things like this?" Kyo asked.

"Like what?"

"You would do anything for this family, even give your life. But if you did that…we would all suffer even more. None of us would be able to smile again. We all would suffer and be in more pain than this curse, or Akito could ever do to us. So why do you do things like that? Don't you get it? We could care less if Akito beat the living hell out of us, if it meant protecting you. I would…I would be in such pain…I don't even want to think about what I would do if you were to…" Kyo wasn't going to say it. It brought back memories of his mother. Though he didn't know why.

"Kyo…Don't worry. I will not do anything stupid. Besides, with you and Yuki always around me, I can't do anything such as give my life for anything. Neither one of you would allow me to. Besides, I really would…if it came to that." Tohru said barely above a whisper. Her face became serious and Kyo didn't like that look. He lifted her chin with his fore and middle fingers. Leaning in, he kissed her rosy lips and savored every moment. Tears started falling from her eyes and she leaned into the kiss.

"Kyo…I don't want you to suffer anymore. I don't want any of you to suffer anymore." Tohru sobbed silently.

"Until we can find a way to break this curse, we will continue to suffer from not being able to hold you or any girl." Kyo said.

"But it isn't fair to you. All of you are such kind people, why is it that you have to suffer?"

"Hey, we'll get by. At least I can still kiss you, even though I can't hold you." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess your right. And I feel much better know that Yuki knows. I don't feel like I'm lying to him anymore." Tohru said cheerfully, smiling again. Kyo smiled and help her up off the ground.

As they walked down the stairs Tohru was swarmed by Kisa, and the rest.

"Sissy are you alright?!" Kisa asked anxiously.

"Hey! What about me!" Kyo yelled at them. They all looked at him and then back to Tohru.

"You're fine."

"Whatever." Tohru laughed at Kyo and the Sohmas. She couldn't be any happier, being surrounded by family again.

**Hey! Another chapter of "What's a Girl to do?" is kaput. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have been working on it for a long time. And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, But we had some "Technical" problems. Anyway, I'm back and ready for another chapter of "What's a Girl to do?" Sayonara. **


	11. Beach day and Tohru's lullaby song

3…2…1…KONNICHIWA! I am really excited about this chapter. It's going to be major Tohru/Kyo fluff and a little surprise is in store for our little group. Anyway on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: I, hereby swear, that I do not own Fruits Basket, no matter how much I want to.**

Chapter 11 - A friendly visit 

Tohru sat on her bed thinking to herself.

'I wonder why Akito just gave in so easily? Kyo and Yuki make a big deal about it when I'm with him alone, but when I am, he seems so nice, even though the look of hatred in his eyes is still present…Oh my gosh! I forgot to sing to Momiji!' Tohru suddenly remembered. She stood up and ran to Momiji's room.

"Momiji, I'm so sorry. I forgot to sing to you today!" Tohru shouted.

"It's alright Tohru. I don't mind. You're here now. Besides, I think Kyo wants to hear you sing too. He told me it helps him sleep too. But don't tell him I told you." Momiji said putting a finger to his lips. Tohru smiled and giggled a little before nodding.

"Hey, Tohru, I have a really good idea, why don't you sing for all of us!" Momiji said excitedly.

"(Gasp) you really think so Momiji?"

" Well yeah, Kyo likes it and I love it, so why wouldn't everyone else love it? You're a great singer Tohru." Momiji said happily bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Really? I guess, but you have to dance with me." Tohru bargained. That way, if it wasn't a total waist and everyone hated her singing, she would still have some fun in the process.

"Yes, yes! All right! Come on, come on, let's go!" Momiji said grabbing Tohru's hand and dragging her down stairs. Everyone was somehow conveniently in the living room all facing towards the center of the room. Tohru looked around at the seating arrangements and deduced that Momiji had somehow planned this out ahead of time.

"Okay everyone, Tohru agreed that she would sing to all of us. So lets give her a big round of applause!" Momiji announced like she was going on stage at a concert.

"Oh, but I don't know what to sing. I can't…" Tohru said nervously. Everyone was staring at her.

Yuki got up and went over to the piano and started to play a tune. Tohru looked over at him and he smiled. Everyone started to clap and Tohru blushed.

"It's okay Yuki, I have a little song in mind." Tohru reassured him and he sat back down.

Tohru started to tap her foot. She knew exactly what to sing. She took a deep breath and started to dance to the rhythm of the song playing in her head.

" _Mmhmm, mmhmm,_

_Oh yeah, Just cause I'm small, bet you were all, I'm only a girl what to do,_

_Let me sing, my song for you, _

_Not many came, its just my command, I know just how to get to you_

_Let me sing, my song for you_

_When you lay down late at night, I'm sorry you can't fight, I know you don't stand a chance,_

_There is nothing you can do, once I put my spell on you, when I sing my lullaby,_

_Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby, when I sing for you my lullaby,_

_Now that you see, it wasn't a dream, reality got the best of you, don't you boy, I will come after you, now it's to late, to hesitate, to hide cause baby, de sha vue, watch out boy, I'm coming for you,_

_When you lay down late at night, I'm sorry you can't fight, I know you don't stand a chance, boy,_

_There is nothin' you can do, once I put my spell on you, when I sing my lullaby,_

_Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby, when sing to you my lullaby,_

_In your sleep, that's got you so deep, the sweet melody, has captured you, forever more…_

_Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby, when I sing for you my lullaby, Sing my lullaby,_

_When you lay down late at night, I'm sorry you can't fight, I know you don't stand a chance, _

_There is nothing you can do, once I put my spell on you, when I sing my lullaby, _

_Sing my lullaby_"

Tohru finished promptly with a bow and suddenly the room was full of hoots and hollers from her family. They were clapping and whistling. She smiled profoundly and bowed again. She was getting a curtain call as they call it.

"That was beautiful Tohru, bravo, bravo!" Shigure said happily clapping the loudest.

"Yes, it was extremely well sung." Yuki commented. Tohru blushed.

"It was wonderful." Haru said.

"You are a beautiful singer Tohru." Hatori and Kazuma both said. Kisa and Hiro agreed. Kisa wanted to do another song, so Tohru started moving again and Kisa and Momiji followed. She started to sing one of the first songs she sang to Momiji, _Miracle_.

Tohru twirled Kisa around and danced with Momiji, though they couldn't get as close as Kisa and her could. Soon everyone started to join in, except for Kyo and Akito. Kyo, because he wanted to tell her it in person, and Akito, because he still thought that Tohru was a nasty, ugly girl, who didn't belong. But was he wrong. No other person could ever fit more perfectly with a family.

Here she could laugh, cry, share her troubles with everyone and they wouldn't cast her away. This fit, and it fit well. And Akito was not going to let it happen.

Later that night, after Tohru had finished taking her shower and put on her silky pajama's she took a short stroll through the house.

"Your singing was beautiful." Tohru jumped and looked around, till her eyes fell on Kyo, sitting patiently on the couch.

"(Gasp) Kyo, you startled me. Are you alright?" Tohru asked walking over to him.

He faced her and nodded.

"Of course I'm all right. I was just saying is all."

Tohru smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. I didn't think that anyone would like it. I really didn't think it was that good."

"I think you're crazy for thinking that."

"Huh?"

"Tohru, you…" Kyo started but he blushed and looked away.

(Little does everyone know, they have eavesdroppers. Hint, hint: Shigure, Kazuma, and Hatori -)

"What is it Kyo? You can tell me." Tohru said, urging him to go on.

"I think, that you sound like an…"

Around the corner of the stairs listening, (going through all of their minds)

'Tell her!'

" A what?" Tohru persisted innocently.

Kyo looked over at her and blushed again. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he was starting to sweat.

"An…an Angel." He said quietly. (Shigure/Kazuma/Hatori: "YES!")

Tohru blushed at his words and looked at the ground.

"Thank you Kyo." She said softly.

He looked over at her.

"You saying that, really means a lot to me." She said quietly. He smiled at her.

"Well, I better go to bed now, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Tohru said childishly getting up. Kyo looked almost sad and disappointed. But Tohru bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Tohru I…" Kyo was about to say something when he noticed our three little eavesdroppers. Anger boiled up inside him.

"YOU PERVERTS!" Kyo jumped off the couch and ran after the three men, all of them screaming bloody murder and running for their lives.

"I EXPECTED THIS FROM SHIGURE, BUT YOU SHISHOU, AND EVEN YOU HATORI!" Kyo shouted running after them.

"IT WAS SHIGURE'S IDEA!" Kazuma yelled.

"WAS NOT, I WANTED TO SPY ON THEM FROM THE KITCHEN!"

"SHIGURE!" Kyo shouted chasing after mainly him. Tohru stood in the living room dumbfounded. She had no idea what was going on so she just stood there like an airhead watching her father and two uncles getting chased by Kyo.

"I didn't know that Hatori and Shishou-san could run that fast, even Shigure." Tohru said airily

The next day… 

Tohru dove into her suitcase and pulled out the swimsuit she had bought.

It was a hanker top (ties behind the neck) swimsuit, low cut and a rain drop shaped hole, revealing her abdominal area. It was also cut in the back. The swimsuit was whit with two black stripes diagonally criss-crossing her chest in an X pattern.

She wrapped a towel around herself and went outside to the deck, waiting for Kyo and Yuki to come out. Shigure lay on a chair, bathing in the sun. Hatori sat on a blanket near the beach with an umbrella over head, reading a book. Haru, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji had already gone into the water and were calling her in. Kazuma, sat near Hatori and lay on his stomach, letting the sun's rays tickle his back. Akito on the other hand, was not outside, he was standing by the window watching everyone else have fun. Tohru looked sadly over at him. She slowly made her way towards him.

"Mr. Akito? Don't you want to come out and play in the water with us?" She asked innocently.

"Don't you think I want too." He said coldly. Tohru was taken aback by the tone in his voice. She had never heard him speak that way.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She said softly and started for the door when a hand wrapped itself around her arm.

"Uh? M-Mr. Akito?"

"Tohru Honda, why…why do you insist on saying things that are obvious to the entire world?" He said in his calm voice again only this time his eyes were full of hatred, even more hate than before. He seemed to be angry and was trying to control it.

His grip on her arm tightened and he squeezed it tightly. She winced at the slight pain her arm was now feeling.

"Tohru what's going o…" Kyo came down the stairs and stopped mid sentence at the scene he was beholding. Akito had Tohru's arm in a death grip with his hand. Holding her close to him.

"Akito, let her go." Kyo said in a low growl.

"And if I refuse?" He was egging him on. Akito wanted him to get angry, he wanted him to attack.

"If you don't let her go right now…" Kyo shouted, causing Shigure and Kazuma to come in.

"Akito, let her go, she has done nothing wrong." Shigure said in his usual airy tone.

Akito smiled and let Tohru go.

Kyo ran over to Tohru and looked her arm over briefly before turning back to Akito. He was about to say something when Kazuma nudged him in the side.

Akito walked up the stairs and into his room.

"What was that for Shishou!" Kyo asked in a frustrated tone.

"To stop you from making a mistake. Are you alright Tohru?" Kazuma asked.

"Uh? Yes, I'm fine thank you." Tohru said distractedly.

Kazuma nodded and went back outside. Shigure walked up to Tohru.

"Are you sure you're alright flower?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry Otou-san (father) I'm fine." Tohru said.

Shigure looked at her for a minute and then swelled with happiness.

"You called me Otou-san."

"Is that bad?"

"No, I'll just have to get used to it." Shigure said smiling and he went back outside to his nap.

Finally, it was Kyo's turn to speak.

"Tohru, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kyo, I'm perfectly fine." Tohru said. He looked at her skeptically and nodded. A second later Yuki came down in his blue trunks and they made their ways to the water.

"What took you so long cat?" Haru called.

"It wasn't my fault, you stupid cow! It was Yuki who took forever to change!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru laughed out loud. Kyo (cat ears perked) looked back at her confused.

Tohru shook her head and laughed again.

"So, are we going to have some fun or what?" Tohru asked running through the water. The cool waves splashed against her legs and she shivered slightly.

"Oh, this is cold!" Tohru said jumping up and down. It was the boy's turn to laugh now.

"WATER WAR!" Momiji shouted and made a huge wave of water splash Haru. Haru, being the way he is, glared at Momiji.

"Momiji." Haru said in a calm voice. But then broke out and started to chase after him.

"Yuki, you might want to watch out." Momiji said slowly, but it was too late, Tohru had already splashed him.

The only one who was free from the splashes was Kyo. But that didn't last long.

"GET KYO!" Momiji yelled and he started to run over to him. Water splashed everywhere as he came closer and closer to the cat, and as you all know, cats hate getting wet.

Tohru, being aware of this decided to play a little game. It was going to be funny, but she would have to be extremely careful not to let Kyo catch her.

"Here it comes!" Momiji shouted. Tohru ran to Kyo, and as Momiji released a giant wave upon him she dove in the way and got the gist of the wave. Little droplets hit Kyo's face and Tohru fell into the waves of the ocean.

"Tohru?" Kyo called. She came up out of the water and gave the thumbs up.

"All right now, I think you all need to settle down. Come up and get some ice cream!" Shigure called from the deck. The boy's sighed and nodded, wrapping a towel around themselves and walking up the stairs to the deck. All though, Tohru and Kyo stayed behind. Tohru begged to stay a few more minutes in the ocean. This was her first time ever seeing an ocean, let alone swim in one.

"So what exactly is it that you want to do?" Kyo asked her.

"Well, I want to…sit in the ocean, I want to swim in it, explore it and it's underwater wonders. I know that we can't do it all today, but I would like to accomplish all of that before we go back to home. But for right now, I just want to sit here and enjoy the clear blue sky and the warm sun rays." She replied. He smiled and sat next to her.

"I've only been here once as well. Shishou took me one time, over the summer. One of the first summers we spent together. I had never been allowed to go outside or see anyone when my mother was alive. She would say, "You have to stay in your room Kyo. I won't let anyone see you. Mommy is the only one who loves you." But I had to see it. She closed me off from the world. I didn't know what a lot of things were. I mean, sure I knew what a tree was and flowers, but I didn't know what a train was, or what an ocean looked like, or anything like that. And when she died, people blamed me for her death. They said that I killed her. I drove her to commit suicide…" Tohru gasped. She hadn't known that Kyo's mom committed suicide.

"I had just got tired of hearing it so I ran. I ran to the garden and hid by the small pond. That's when Shishou found me. He didn't blame me. He knew that I didn't do it. But he was the only one who didn't say it. At the end of the day he took me home with him, some ladies were talking about him and me. So, he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. Said you'll have to learn to start breathing air from higher places. He believed in me and showed me things that I had never seen before. He cared about me and all, he is a great Shishou." Kyo finished. He looked over at her and was taken aback by her expression. Tohru had tears in her eyes and a smile planted on her lips.

"Tohru….uh?" She had lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Forgetting about the curse entirely. All she knew was that Kyo had experienced pain that he hadn't deserved to feel.

She had held onto his human form for as long as she could before a puff of smoke and a cat in her arms.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I forgot about the curse. I just…" Tohru cried hugging the cat tightly to her. Kyo, confused and aggravated as ever, didn't know what was going on but her holding onto him was a wonderful feeling.

"It's alright Tohru. But could you let go of me?" Kyo asked. Tohru let him jump out of her arms and her tears were coming down. She had not stopped crying, but the smile had not left her face either. She turned around as smoke came and Kyo quickly put on his swim trunks. He knelt down next to Tohru and she looked at him again. There were still a few tears left, sliding down her cheeks.

"Please stop crying. Why are you crying?"

"Because, for a multiple of reasons. One of them is, because I'm happy you opened up to me a little more. Another because I feel sad for the way people treated you about your mother, another because, I couldn't have been there to comfort you and to help you, but I guess Mr. Shishou did that for me." Tohru said happily. Kyo wiped away the few remaining tears from her face.

"You shouldn't cry because of that."

"why?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Because your face is too beautiful to be stained with tears for my sake." He said. Her breath escaped her with the words he spoke just then. She looked at him happily and with loving eyes. She leaned over and kissed him gently for a few seconds then broke away.

(Smooth talking there Kyo. Oh and he did kiss her back for all of you wondering)

" I love you Kyo."

"I love you too." Little did everyone know that Akito was watching them the entire time from the upstairs window. He gritted his teeth as he watched them. He had never been angrier in his entire life. That little girl was going to pay. He knew exactly how.

**I know that this was short for my standards but I had to end it here. Don't be alarmed, he is definitely NOT going to erase her memory. I would never do that to my story, even the thought of it makes me sad, so don't be alarmed. But he is going to do something really mean and nasty, I just got to figure out what. Hmmm, why don't you all help me out, give me some ideas OR you can vote for one of these…**

**Akito summons her to his room and tries to seriously hurt her.**

**He has Yuki do something dirty in exchange for his free roaming of the world.**

**Or he sends her on some journey through (tell me where you think she should go here).**

**3.) Tohru saves him from a life or death situation.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Until next time, Sayonara. **-


	12. Akito's first strike

Konnichiwa! I have taken in your votes and since all of them have been counted for. I've decided to turn all of your ideas into a series of events. Ending with Tohru saving him from a life or death situation and him accepting her with one final test that doesn't involve him being a horrible person…Oops! I've already said too much, so here it is. Chapter 12 of What's a Girl to do? Sayonara.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. There, now that I got that off my chest here's the fic. Enjoy! -**

Chapter 12 Akito's first strike 

Tohru walked silently to the kitchen. She had been so busy that she had almost forgotten to make dinner. Tonight's dinner was going to be very special, in honor of the entire family (besides Ayame and a few of the other Zodiac members that had yet to reveal themselves) being together. Tonight she would make roast and fish and many different steamed vegetables and fruits and many other things.

She got straight to work on it.

Sweet aroma's of food circulated through the house and soon found it's way into the rooms of the Sohma boys and girls. It just so happened that Shigure was the first to enter the kitchen to find Tohru busying herself with the dinner.

"Oh Flower. Why do you do such wonderful things for us?" He asked gliding over to the oven and taking in the heavenly sent of roast with potatoes and carrots.

"It smells wonderful Tohru." Shigure said dreamily.

"Well, thank you Shigure. I hope everyone likes it." Tohru said laughing at Shigure's expression.

"If it is made by you, not even Akito could turn it down." Shigure said kissing her temple and returning to his room. Tohru was so happy she could burst.

'Mom, you can't believe how happy I am here. It's like you are still here but there is more people to take care of. It's wonderful. Kyo, you met him already, he has changed a lot and we are officially going out. I love him so much. I love all the Sohma's. Shishou-san thinks that I might even be able to break their curse. Wouldn't that be wonderful. Once the curse is lifted I will give everyone a great big hug. I can't imagine how they must feel about it…'

"Yo, Tohru?" Kyo said in her ear snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Hello Kyo. You startled me. What is it?"

"Um, your pot is boiling over." He said pointing to an extremely overflowing pot. Panicked Tohru ran over to it and turned down the heater and started to stir the water around.

"(Sigh) Thanks Kyo."

"What were you thinking about that had you so spaced?" He asked with the utmost curiosity.

" Oh, a lot of things, like the curse, the family, mom, and…you and me." She said happily.

"Oh, really?" He grinned and moved closer to her.

"Uh huh." Tohru smiled profoundly.

"Really?" He leaned down and kissed her gently. Staying like that for a minute they didn't notice two little eyes peering in on them.

The two eavesdroppers giggled and laughed making Kyo and Tohru pull apart.

"How much you wanna bet that it's Kisa and Hiro behind the corner?" Tohru asked.

"I say that it's Shigure and Shishou."

And wouldn't you know it that Tohru was right. Kisa and Hiro jumped out of the hall and Kisa yelled 'Surprise!'

"I guess you win this time. I'll be back to continue where we left off once everyone's asleep." Kyo whispered in her ear. Tohru blushed and giggled. Pecking him on the lips once more before he walked out of the kitchen. Kisa giggled and Hiro had a disgusted expression on his face.

"Sissy?" Kisa asked.

"Yes?"

"Um…I have something to ask you." She said nervously.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" Tohru said wiping her hands off with a towel.

"Well, um…it's about Hiro." Kisa whispered.

"Oh." Conveniently, Momiji had just bounced into the kitchen.

"Hey TorTor."

"Oh, Momiji! Um, Momiji, could you take Hiro and play with him. Kisa and I have some girl talk." Tohru asked sweetly.

"Oh, Alright Tohru, no problem. Let's go Hiro." Momiji said leading Hiro out of the kitchen.

Once Tohru was sure they were gone she sat Kisa down.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"What is…how did you and Kyo…what did you say to tell Kyo that you loved him?" Kisa asked nervously.

"I just came out and said it. Why, is there a special someone that you like?" Tohru asked smiling.

"Uh…yeah." Kisa said in a soft voice.

"Is it Hiro?" Tohru asked. Kisa looked up quickly and flushed.

"So it is! What if I told you that he has the same feelings you do?"

"You really think so?"

"It's written all over his face. So why don't you go and find him and tell him how you feel?" Tohru said winking.

"Alright!"

Kisa ran out of the kitchen to find Momiji and Hiro.

15 minutes later Momiji came bouncing in, happy as ever. Tohru was just putting dinner on the table.

"Kisa told Hiro!" Momiji shouted happily.

"Ah! YAY!" Tohru said jumping up and down with Momiji. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo came running into the room, looking very worried.

"Ms. Honda is everything alright!" Yuki asked concernedly.

Tohru laughed and nodded.

"Everything is just fine. Kisa just told Hiro how she felt about him that's all." She said excitedly.

Shigure grinned. "Oh joyous of days, this feast that our young flower has made shall be for two reasons now. Dos thou agree?" Shigure said in his poetic voice.

"I think that is wonderful. I agree." Tohru said happily laying the roast and fish on the table.

"Would one of you like to call down for dinner?" Tohru asked politely.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all turned around and yelled…"DINNER!"

After dinner Tohru sang to Momiji (I'm saving a song for Kyo. It's really good.) and then went to her room. But when she got there, Akito was waiting for her.

"Hello Tohru Honda." He said in his eerie gentle voice. Tohru looked at him in shock.

"Oh…hello Mr. Akito. Is there…something you wanted to talk to me about?" Tohru said cheerfully. Akito walked closer to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Tohru Honda, you have somehow got all of my family wrapped around your finger. And I cannot allow that…"

"But I…" Suddenly Akito backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"When I am talking you do not speak! Now…where was I?" Tohru looked up, horrified at him.

"Ah, yes, I cannot allow you to take this family. I will make sure of that." He said evilly.

"But, Mr. Akito, I don't want to take your family away. I just want to be part of it. They accept me, and care for me, and they would do that for you if you only let them near you." Akito picked her up by her hair and slammed her into the wall hard.

At that moment Kyo was on the roof and he heard the slam.

'That came from Tohru's room…Akito!' He jumped up and ran to the place where Tohru's room lay just below.

Akito smacked her again, each one harder and full of more hate than the last.

Tohru, barely able to keep conscious looked up at him sadly.

"Please Mr. Akito, let me help you. Let me be your friend." Tohru pleaded, but he hit her again.

"Insolent woman. I do not need a friend, I do not need your pity, and I do not **need** your help!" Akito yelled hitting her so hard that it put a Tohru sized dent in the wall. The necklace Kyo had given her flew out and hit her chest, revealing itself to Akito.

At that precise moment Kyo punched a hole in the roof, making it crash to the ground. He jumped through the hole to see him hit her. Eyes full of rage he hit Akito with such force it sent the "Akito the Great" flying across the room. Breathing heavily he ran over to Tohru's limp body and carefully pulled her up to a sitting position. And to his surprise, he didn't transform!

"How dare you hit me, you worthless piece of orange filth." Akito raged.

"How dare you hit Tohru! She has done nothing but defend you and protect you against our hatred and this is how you repay her! Your disgusting!" Kyo yelled. Shigure, Kazuma, Hatori, and the rest of the Sohmas came rushing to the room.

"Kyo what is going o…" Shigure stopped dead seeing Tohru, her face full of bruises and cuts. And Kyo holding her protectively.

'The Curse!' Shigure thought horrified.

'Our fears have been realized. I hoped that this would never happen.'

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki ran over to her and Kyo. Momiji, Kisa, and Haru as well. Hiro following Kisa.

"SISSY!" Kisa yelled holding onto her arm.

"GET AWAY FROM THE TRAITOR AND THAT UGLY GIRL! Akito demanded, suddenly noticing that Kyo could hold her in his arms without transforming

All the Sohma glared at him and didn't move.

"I SAID MOVE!" He thundered.

"Mr…Akito…You must let us help you. If you don't…you might…never be healed." Tohru said barely audible.

"Why do you try and talk nonsense! There is nothing you can do to heal me!" He said full of spite and loathing.

Tohru looked up at him, full of determination to convince him.

"Please Mr. Akito…I want to help you. I don't want you to be alone and bare the burden of your troubles…by yourself. No one should have to face their problems alone. And that includes you. I **want** to help you." Tohru pleaded. Akito glared down hatefully at her. He moved towards her and Kyo stood up in a protective stance. Ready to strike if he came within an inch of Tohru.

"Oh, the lover stands. How bold of you, but bravery won't save you Kyo. I want that girl to hurt like I hurt, and I will make her suffer, and no one is going to stop me, because…they can't." Akito said. Kyo growled low in his throat. Yuki tried to help Tohru up, he himself taking note that Kyo did not transform, but he did. As soon as Tohru was pressed against him from almost collapsing, he turned into the rat.

Akito noticed this transformation and realization dawned on his features.

"The legend was right, "the cat, will prevail over all." It was true." Akito said flabbergasted.

Kyo looked at him in utter confusion.

"What are you babbling about?" He asked roughly.

"Somehow, you have broken the curse upon yourself." Akito whispered.

"How?"

"You were able to hold that ugly girl before. You have lifted your curse!" Akito screeched. Kyo's arms dropped to his sides limply.

'I…I did. I was holding Tohru. But how? I did nothing special. How did I do it?'

"You were never allowed to be anything in the Sohma family, but yet you are the first to break your curse. I must think about this." With that Akito lurked past everyone into the shadows, deep in thought.

Once gone all the Sohmas turned to Kyo. Tohru carefully got up and ran over to him. But stopped, not sure if Akito was true. If his curse was really fully broken, and not temporarly because of his strong emotional anxioty that had overcame him back a few minutes ago.

"Kyo…?" She asked nervously.

He was still a little dazed but he turned towards the sound of her voice, an expression on his face that was hard to describe.

Tohru reached out and wrapped her arms around his middle, it looked like she was in slow-mo, but once she was successfully holding onto Kyo, he had not changed. Not even a flicker of a hint that he would be changing.

For the second time, Tohru saw tears forming in his eyes. She had not seen him cry since she accepted his third form.

He swiftly grabbed hold of her shoulders and held her tightly.

"I can…" He was trying to speak, without breath. Tohru smiled happily, she had dreamed of this before, her and Kyo, holding onto eachother.

'Has she truly broken the spell?' Kazuma thought anxiously.

Suddenly a puff of smoke and a cat was latched onto Tohru's shoulder. Everyone stared in awe as the say the sight. Tohru's eyes welled with tears. She had not broken the spell, but it had felt like a dream that she had wanted to happen, but her dream was shattered for the moment. Even though she had not lost hope in one day being the factor that breaks the Sohma curse, but it was still a little disappointing. She had thought that this was it. She would finally be able to break the curse and truly succeed. But it was a failure. She immediately went into sobbing sorry mode, the worst of her sorry modes. It made the entire Sohma family feel guilty, this mode did. And it wasn't a pleasant felling either.

"I'm so sorry Kyo. I guess I don't have what it takes to help break the curse." Tohru said gloomily. He looked sadly at her.

"Of course you do Tohru, you're our angel. You saved us, you taught us to be ourselves and…"

"You taught us to deal with life as it passes you by. One day at a time. The past is in the past, and the future is just ahead, all we have to do is…"

Tohru smiled.

"All you have to do is go for it. I remember, but if I'm this great person, how come I can't break your curse?"

Kyo transformed and pulled on his clothes before turning to Tohru. He lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"You can break this curse of ours. And you are a wonderful person. If I speak for myself, I think that you have taught me the most. I think you have changed me the most."

"I will vouch for that." Shigure said in the doorway.

Tohru laughed and looked back at Kyo.

"You really think that I did all that? Cause I sure didn't, you had it in you all along, the power to change, you just…"

"As Shishou put it, all I needed was a little push, and you were that push Tohru. You really saved me, even if you haven't broken the curse yet. I still got to hold you for a little while." He said softly. He was saying all of this in front of everyone. This truly was a new Kyo. Shigure, Kazuma, Hatori, they all noticed it. Even Yuki, he finally understood. Now it was his turn to show how much he has changed.

"Kyo." Yuki said. Kyo looked back at him. He wanted to glare and say, 'what is it stupid rat' But he didn't. He just stared blankly at Yuki.

Yuki slowly walked up to the two.

"Truce?" Yuki asked offering his hand. Tohru gasped. Heck everyone was shocked.

Kyo looked down at Yuki's hand for a minute then he understood. Yuki was willing to put aside their differences until Akito was dealt with and Tohru had broken the curse, then they would be back to normal. Well, almost normal.

"Truce." Kyo said and shook Yuki's hand. Tohru about fainted. She was filled with complete joy. Shigure and Kazuma both stood in utter shock. Shigure because in all his years of knowing Kyo and Yuki they had always found some way to destroy his house, but with this new truce his house would be spared…for the moment. Kazuma was utterly in paralyzing shock because of all his years knowing Kyo, he had never seen him not hate Yuki, nor swallow his pride for the sake of another. Kazuma beamed with pride at how much these two had grown up and were willing to sacrifice for the happiness of one individual's sake. Namely Tohru.

Tohru latched onto both of their shoulders and they both transformed. The rat was in one arm, and the cat in another. Tohru held then tightly.

"I'm so very proud of you two. I can't believe you guys called a truce."

"Yes, I must say that I am beaming with pride, son." Kazuma said smiling. Kyo looked up at him and a small tear was visible in his eye. He had promised that one day he would make Shishou proud enough for him to call him his son. And he had succeeded in that.

"Shishou-san, I promise that I won't give up." Tohru said determinably as she exited the room after laying Yuki and Kyo's clothes by them.

"Kazuma, have you ever figured out why she calls you Shishou-san yet?"

"No Shigure, I haven't. But I wouldn't ask for her to call me anything else." Kazuma said, smiling happily and proudly.

The vacation had gone and went. Akito had not tried anything suspicious since that day and Kyo was still not able to hold her. But it seemed that Tohru was even more determined to break the curse. Kazuma stayed a little longer and so did Kisa. Hiro wasn't too thrilled with it but he put up with it anyway, for Kisa's sake.

"Good bye Kisa! Goodbye Hiro!" Tohru said waving them off as they walked into school. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had all walked Kisa and Hiro to school since they had stayed at Shigure's house.

"They really are cute together don't you think?" Tohru asked them.

Yuki smiled and nodded. "They are, aren't they." He commented.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get to school." Kyo said walking ahead of them.

"Come on Yuki, or Kyo will get too far ahead!" Tohru said grabbing Yuki's hand and dragging him along till she caught up with Kyo. There, she let go of his hand and smiled at them both.

"I can't wait to tell Uo and Hana about our vacation!" Tohru said excitedly.

Kyo looked over at her with an annoyed look. But when she looked up at him, smiling, somehow, it would always make him smile.

"Tohru! Orange top! Prince! Wow, it is so good to see you Tohru!" The three turned around to see Uo and Hana coming their way.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that?" Kyo growled as Uo pat Tohru's head. Tohru giggled and looked over at Hana.

"Hello Tohru. How was your vacation, and don't leave out any details." Hana said in as cheerful a voice as she could have.

"We had so much fun. I got to see the beach and wear that new swimsuit you guys got me for my birthday last year. It worked out great. And then Mr. Akito…" Kyo and Yuki both covered her mouth before she could continue. Tohru suddenly realized that she was about to tell Uo and Hana what Akito did to her and she became silent.

"Okay Tohru, what did this Mr. Akito do?" Uo asked holding off Kyo and Yuki.

"He…was really nice to me. He is the head of the Sohma family and he said that Shigure could adopt me if I passed some tests. But I don't know what that is yet." Tohru said cheerfully. Yuki and Kyo let out two sighs of relief.

"Oh." Uo said.

"If this Akito man hurts you Tohru, just come to us and we will deal with him our way, okay." Hana said pulling Tohru into a hug. Uo joined in and nodded.

"If any of them try to hurt you they will have to answer to us."

"You wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway!" Kyo burst out.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know!" Uo shouted back at him, her fist balled up.

"Because I know!" Kyo said seriously. Uo was taken aback by his words. She nodded.

"Fine, Orange top."

" I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyo yelled. Tohru looked upon her friends and family and couldn't help but laugh and smile. It was good to be home again, and that was no joke.

**Konnichiwa, I hope you liked this chappy. I know that I really enjoyed writing it. If you want to continue giving me more ideas then please by all means, go ahead. I could always use more ideas. By the way, thanks to all of you who voted on your favorite idea. I can't thank you enough for doing that. It is a really great feeling when your readers love your story enough to participate in something like this. So to all of my readers, Arigato goziamasu. (Thank you very much) Sayonara. **


End file.
